Storm Wizards
by trueangelito10
Summary: A new type of Neuroi appears, as well as Warlocks, and the JFWs can't fight all of them alone. With the world on the verge of defeat, can a new multinational special operations force find a way to restore order? Maybe rewriting history can help? As the 141st Wing Task Force head back in time to 1939, they end up meeting the 501st Joint Fighter Wing in 1944. Warning: 141stx501st
1. Chapter 1 - Operation: Black Tornado

Ok so this is my first story and I chose to make a Strike Witches fanfic. I've been watching Strike Witches for quite a while, and I guess I wanted to try my hand on writing a fanfic of this series, please note that there might be grammar and spelling errors because English is my second language so let's get on with the story. Oh and '**WTF**' stands for '**Wing Task Force**' **NOT** '**What the Fuck**' XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Strike Witches series, it is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios, I don't own anything owned by any Armed Forces, any car company, any aircraft, Apple/Microsoft, Call of Duty. Pretty much, if it isn't one of my OC's, I don't own it.

**Warning:** mentions of underage drinking, language(as in cursing), sex, violence, scenes of death, scenes of cruelty, scenes of torture, common military slang, nudity, time travel, plot loops and holes, OC's. Be warned. In every chapter it might contain different themes. I will give out warnings before the chapter starts so you'll know what's to come. So if you are disturbed by the themes then I recommend the readers not to continue.

**Themes:** violence, language

* * *

**Chapter 1** – Operation: Black Tornado

**Year:** 2012

**Location:** Gulf of Mexica, near the Tropic of Cancer

It was a clear day in a base located near east of Mexica. Here, the 141st Wing Task Force, better known as the Storm Wizards lived in and were protecting Mexica from any Neuroi threat. Not too far away, two of the wizards were returning from a completed mission. As they started to get close enough to the base they decrease their altitude and flew into the hanger.

"Sup guys. Everything go smoothly?" asked 17 year old, Carlos Bosby as he removed his ear buds. Flight Lieutenant Carlos Bosby is fun and funny guy to be around with. He's the only that loves to listen to music, 24/7, even during a battle. He's also the squad's mechanic specialist, although the wizards had mechanics, Carlos preferred to work on his own Jet Striker or this squad mates', if they wanted him to.

"The mission was a success, but if you weren't talk about the mission the Jet Strikers are working fine," said 16 year old, Kazuo Yukimoto. Flying Officer Kazuo Yukimoto is a little of serious/calm-type of person, although some people mistaken him for being angry most of the time, he's not. He turned to his partner, "O tsukaredesu ka?"

"Hai," yawned softly 14 year old, Yasuo Yukimaru. Flying Officer Yasuo Yukimaru is an obedient person and doesn't speak much. Some people often say he has a fleeting impression, almost as if he's about to disappear. He's always together with Kazuo, who can get a bit over-protective with him.

"Well that's what night duty does to you. You always seem to be tired during the day and you're mostly awake during the night, but we haven't had a Neuroi attack in sometime, so maybe you'll be able to take it easy this night," Carlos smiled.

Meanwhile outside the base, three wizards were near the ocean. One of them was positioning himself with his personal weapon of choice, McMillan Tac-50. Concentrating, he took the shot and hit the target at about 2,000 yards.

"I'm the best sharpshooter in the world!" cockily shouted 16 year old, Kenny Bishopp. Flight Sergeant Kenny Bishopp is the squad's sharpshooter and joker. He loves to fool around at times, which gets him into trouble sometimes, but when his friends are in danger he knows it's time to get serious.

"Don't get too cocky. You haven't seen the other WTFs' sharpshooters in action yet. Not only that, but I've seen you use a little magic in that shot," said 17 year old, Lars Herrmann. Squadron Leader Lars Herrmann is a calm, cool and collected realist. He always tries to conduct himself in a rational manner. He believes that a military member should abide by discipline and rules, but doesn't seem to try to impose too much on anyone.

"Hmph ha ha. Well that is Kenny-san for you," laughed 15 year old, Yashio Sakamoto. Pilot Officer Yashio Sakamoto is a carefree swordsmen, and is the only member that doesn't use a gun. Although at times, because he's the grandson of the legendary witch, Mio Sakamoto, in battle he has both a cool and elaborate thinking, and audacious behavior. Learning from her, his favorite motto is "simplicity and fortitude" as well as "There's nothing a Witch or Wizard can't do".

"Come on, Kenny use your sharpshooting skills," said an approaching 16 year old, Perren Duvernay. Flying Officer Perren Duvernay is the type person who enjoys a straight and clean fight, whether it be with his squad mates or alone, as well he wants other competitors to a proper fight. He shows great hate for those who interfere.

"Hey, at least I hit the damn target," Kenny began to argue.

Meanwhile back at the base, at the highest point, two wizards looked out at the ocean. They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet.

"It sure is peaceful, yet there's still Neuroi out there ready to take this world's last peace," said 18 year old, Adolfo Cruz. Wing Commander Adolfo Cruz is laid back, but when push comes to shove, he gets serious. He has the up most respect out of his squad. He's skilled at leading operations and squad management, and he focus on the efficient military performance of the squad as a whole, rather than pursuing his own individual military gains. He also has a tendency to look after his squad mates.

"Don't you worry hermano, till this day the Neuroi are no match for the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards," said happily 13 year old, Alejandro Cruz. Pilot Officer Alejandro Cruz is often childish and self-indulgent, shirking training and other duties in order to have fun around the base. However, in battle he displays a true talent and passion for flying. He is also the Wing Commander's little brother.

"I thought I'd find you here, Commander Adolfo," Kazuo said as he got close enough to them. Adolfo smiled to his comment, this was in fact his favorite spot in the base. He loved the peace, quiet, breeze, and looking at the ocean, "I wanted to see you, and tell you that the mission was a success, Commander."

"Job well done, Flying Officer Kazuo," said Adolfo as he turned to see Kazuo. He looked around noticing someone was missing. Looking back at Kazuo, he frowned, "Is Flying Officer Yasuo asleep?"

Kazuo simply nodded in response.

"I see, well then we should let him get some rest. We've been given an important mission tomorrow," Adolfo turned his headed to see the bottom on his base, where his squad were at. He thought for a moment as lightly smiled, "This is our first mission as a whole squad in a long time. You should get some rest as well. I'll get Lars to notify the rest of the squad. I want my men to be in their top form tomorrow."

"Rikai" Kazuo said as he left. Adolfo turned to his brother, giving him a serious look. He stayed like that for a few seconds, then smiled at him as he told him that he should get some rest as well. He turned back to the ocean looking at it, as if it was going to be his last time.

Alejandro wanted to ask about the mission but decided not to in the end, he could wait until tomorrow. As he was about to leave, he looked over his shoulder to see his brother, who still looking at the ocean. He sign thinking if his brother was thinking about her.

It was the big day for the Storm Wizards. Their first mission as a squad in a long time has come at last. They were to go to a classified base located in Florida, of the United States of Liberion. Once there they were greeted by a couple of scientist. One of them approached Commander Adolfo and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the number one squad this world has to offer. 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards. I am prof. Adam," the scientist smiled. Adolfo just nodded as a response. The scientist stood quiet for a few seconds before clearing his throat, "Yes, well then let's begin. Please, follow me to our lab."

As they got to the lab they seen a few other scientists working on a few computers. The scientist was explaining about their research on a time machine that they were working on. Kenny was trying to hold his laughter in, finding that the scientist in the lab were on a train to crazy land.

"Today we wanted start Operation: Black Tornado. The world's first time-traveling experiment," the room was silent, with only a few lone coughs here and there, well only from Kenny.

"Sir… are you serious?" asked the squad's commander in battle, Lars.

"Yes, we are. We have ran tests on this sort of system in the past, and finally figured out how to work it. If you all will kindly look to your left," prof. Adam replied, as the wizards did so, seeing a large, circular metal frame on the unusually blank wall that was at the end of the hanger, "Just as how your Strikers use magic and technology, this too uses magic and technology, the only problem is…"

"What would be the problem, professor?" Commander Adolfo asked sensing the scientist's hesitation.

"We need your ability Commander, to make it work." Prof. Adam finally spilling it. Commander Adolfo thought about it for a second, and then looked at the scientist.

"But my ability only allows me to slow time, not travel through time. I'd also like to ask, 'Will this really work?'"

"The machine will use your ability's magic allowing it to change your ability so you can travel through time, it won't give you the ability. As for 'Will it really work?'" prof. Adam hesitated but quickly answered, "We are 99% sure it will."

"What about the 1%?" Lars asked. This was really hard for the scientist to answer. The squad saw this and didn't like it at all. Adolfo stepped forward a bit, wanting to know. After all, he was the one to be needed if this was going to work. The scientist looking into Adolfo's eyes as he gulped nervously.

"The machine could drain more than just magic from Commander Adolfo. In other words Commander Adolfo could die from the use of the machine," Everyone tensed up as they heard that their Commander could die. Adolfo on the other hand stayed calm.

"Are you crazy?! There no way in hell that our Commander, or any of us, for that matter, would allow him to risk his life for something the 'could' work!" Carlos shouted with full of anger. He took a few steps to the scientist.

"T-that's why I asked for everyone to come. So you can decide if he should go through with this, that, and that this mission requires a full squad," the scientist nervously back away. He turn to look at their Commander, who looked like he was about to say something.

"I'll do it," was all their Commander said. Everyone gave him a 'you can't be serious' look. He noticed this and looked at them in their eyes, "Have you all forgot what our saying? 'To protect those who are precious to me'. That's what we do, protect those we dearly care about."

"Yes Commander, but…" was all Lars could say before his Commander stopped him. Adolfo turned to the scientist asking him when they could start. The scientist told them in three hours, giving them more than enough time to say good bye to their loved ones or stock up on supplies.

Three hours later, the squad was waiting for their Commander to start up the time machine. Adolfo was given instruction on what to do and within seconds, the room was filled with bright blue light. Every time a witch or wizard did so, small animal ears and a tail would slid through pre-cut holes within the uniform. Adolfo's familiar was a Mexica Lobo. Adolfo turned his head around to see the now growing spiral of light, sparks of what looked like electricity running from the center of the spiral to its edges.

"Commander, you did it!" Yoshio shouted with joy. He closely looked as their Commander was about to collapse on the floor. Good thing for their Commander, Lars was close enough to catch him before he hit the ground. Lars quickly asked if he was ok. Adolfo nodded and commented that it took a lot more magic out of him then he thought it would. He slowly regained his strength to stand, as he waited to hear prof. Adam.

"Commander Adolfo. We enter the year 1939, the year the Neuroi came to Earth. Your mission is to stop the invasion at all costs. If they're gone then we can all live a better future. Good Luck!" prof. Adam said.

"Understood," Adolfo turned to his squad, who were already in their Jet Strikers, and smiled. He quickly got in his Jet Striker, then looked at his squad once again, "Storm Wizards, READY?!"

"READY!"

"Then let's move out!"

But just as they were about to go thought the machine, a black laser came from the ceiling, hitting the ground. The laser moved from computer to computer, destroying the lab. The time machine was slowing showing that it was starting to shut down. The scientists panicked as they knew that they were under attacked by the Neuroi.

"GO! GO! If you can stop the invasion then this will NEVER happen!" the scientist shouted as he ran for cover. Not wanting to waste more time the Storm Wizards hurried through the machine. Little did they know, before the machine was completely destroyed a witch-shaped Neuroi followed them behind.

In the middle of an ocean, a bright light was shown. After a few seconds it slowly dimmed down and the Storm Wizards appeared. Commander Adolfo began to search if his whole squad was present. He signed in relief knowing that were one was counted for. He started to look around wondering where they were.

"Where are we exactly?" taking his compass out of his pocket, he observed it. He watched as the needle span and finally landing north, "Well at least we know that ways North, Kage check where we're at," Kazuo flew forward with his eyes closed, in an insistent he opened his eyes, showing his activated magan.

He stood still for a few seconds when he suddenly pointed ahead of him, "We're on the Atlantic Ocean. It's that way," he said calmly. He pointed to his left and told them that Florida was left of them.

Finally locating their position they headed north, hoping that they can get there before the Neuroi start their invasion and the destruction of Europe. As they continued, Yasuo tensed up, sensing a strong energy that felt like a Neuroi's core. Getting a better a sense of the energy, it was indeed a Neuroi, but how?

**(Yasuo)[Intercoms]** "Commander Lobo, do you copy?"

**(Adolfo)[Intercoms]** "I copy you loud and clear, Officer. What seems to be the problem?"

**(Yasuo)[Intercoms]** "I'm sensing a Neuroi's core not too far from us."

This caught everyone's attention.

**(Lars)[Intercoms]** "Are you sure, Officer?"

**(Yasuo)[Intercoms]** "Hai."

**(Lars)[Intercoms]** "Officer Kage, can you give us a visual on the Neuroi?"

**(Kazuo)[Intercoms]** "…I see it, but I can't believe it… we got T minus 30 seconds before contact."

As they continued they saw the Neuroi with their own eyes.

**(Adolfo)[Intercoms]** "Kage locate the core, before it notices us."

**(Kazuo)[Intercoms]** "Locating…"

As soon as he said that, the Neuroi's red spots started to light up. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it's charging for an attack. Adolfo noticed this, and his eyes widened.

"CONTACT! Shields up! Shields up!" ordered Adolfo as he raised his shield. Everyone quickly did the same, "Our cover's been blowing, go loud!" The Neuroi fired its laser beams hitting all guys' shields. They were moved back a bit, but their shields held with ease.

"Kage and Yuurei, we're counting on you two to quickly find that core, the rest of us will provide cover for you," ordered Adolfo as he cocked his FN Minimi.

"Rikai!" Kazuo and Yasuo shouted in a union.

Adolfo quickly looked at the rest of his squad, "Dead man tell no tales. Stay focus, stay alive." as he told the others, they nodded and cocked their weapons. As the guys flew toward the Neuroi, it fired its beams again. They blocked and dodged it, and kept on flying.

"YAHOO!" shouted Adolfo excitedly. "I haven't had this much fun with my squad in a long time! HA HA!"

"Commander, we need to show discipline during battle!" Lars frowned as his Commander was still laughing.

When they reached it, Adolfo and Lars, flew above it on its left side. Adolfo fired, Lars helping out with his two Hecker & Koch MG4s and unleashed A LOT of lead onto the Neuroi's left back. All the same happened on the Neuroi's right, as Carlos, using his MK48 and Perren, using his FN Mag, unleashed A LOT of lead onto the Neuroi's right back. The Neuroi fired back with a few beams, but the four spanned and flipped to dodged most of them, blocked what they couldn't dodge, and continued their shooting after that.

"This Neuroi doesn't want to give up without a fight, huh?" Carlos asked Perren.

"As long as no one interferes, we'll beat this Neuroi no problem." Perren commented.

As Carlos was continuing his shooting, the Neuroi, not give up without a fight, made its move charging its lasers ahead of Carlos. Not given enough time to bring up his shield up or dodge it, he braced himself for the worst.

_'Damn it!'_ thought Carlos. Just as all hope seemed lost for Carlos, suddenly a Fuso sword was thrown at the Neuroi's red spot, stopping the lasers. Seeing this, Carlos saw Yashio, as he continued to slice the Neuroi from right side to left side.

**(Carlos)[Intercoms]** "Thanks Ryuu for saving my ass."

**(Yashio)[Intercoms]** "That's what comrades do, Ratchet-san."

**(Perren)[Intercoms]** "… I got it from here, Ryuu."

**(Yashio)[Intercoms]** "Rikai."

**(Kazuo)[Intercoms]** "This is Flying Officer Kage, we've located the core."

**(Alejandro)[Intercoms]** "Flyby, is on standby. Ha ha."

**(Adolfo)[Intercoms]** "Alright, you know the plan guys! Draw all fire away from Kage, Yuurei and Angelito!"

As that happened everyone did multiple flyby's dodging and/or blocking beams coming their way. Kazuo, Yasuo and Alejandro quickly flew in. Kazuo and Yasuo, leaving Alejandro behind, went on opposite sides of the Neuroi. Kazuo, using his Type 89 with a Type 06 grenade launcher attachment began to shoot the Neuroi's left wing to its tail. All at the same time Yasuo, using his own Type 89 with a Type 06 grenade launcher attachment began to shoot the Neuroi's right wing to its tail. As soon as Kazuo and Yasuo passed each other they made a 180 degree turn and used their grenade launchers, hitting the Neuroi's tail.

"Angelito-san!" Kazuo shouted as Alejandro flew for his flyby. The attack that finally made the core visible was Alejandro's FX-05 Xiuhcoatl, as he made a flyby through the middle of the Neuroi. The barrage showed a red sphere with pentagon faces.

**(Kenny)[Intercoms]** "I'VE GOT A CLEAR SHOT!"

**(Lars)[Intercoms]** "TAKE IT!"

Kenny, already lined up fired an armor-piercing bullet from his McMillan Tac-50, about 2,000 yards way. His aim was true and the round hit the core as it shatters. What were left were bright shards falling to the ground like snow.

**(Kenny)[Intercoms]** "HOT DAMN!"

**(Adolfo)[Intercoms]** "Gentlemen, that was textbook. Alright everyone regroup on Flight Sargent Longshot."

As everyone regrouped on an excited Kenny, everyone began to pat his back, congratulating on his shot. Suddenly Kazuo tense up as he saw six figures behind them heading their way.

"What is it, Kage?" Adolfo wondering if he picked up another Neuroi.

"Commander, I got six witch contacts approaching us, at our 7 O'clock," Kazuo informed him.

"Witches, huh?" Adolfo wondered, and then turned to his squad, "Alright guys, we've got contacts at our 7 O'clock, probably witches." everyone turned around, and saw six witches coming at them. They were the 501stJoint Fighter Wing, better known as the Strike Witches.

* * *

As Mio, Yoshika, Lynnette, Perrine, Barkhorn, and Hartmann were flying towards the attacking Neuroi, they heard someone scream.

"Our cover's been blowing, go loud!"

They flew faster, thinking that the Neuroi is attacking a ship. Once they got close to where the Neuroi was, Mio moved her eye patch covering her right eye, it showed her magan.

"Where is that Neuroi?" she asked her myself as I scanned the place. She soon found it, but what surprised her is that it was shooting its lasers at nine unidentified flying objects. Even more surprising is that those objects seemed like witches, but how? How come they're not spotted on the radar?

"There it is, it's below us." she pointed to where the Neuroi is, "There are witches fighting it, we will help them." this gained confusion looks from everyone.

"Witches?" asked Barkhorn, "Why weren't they picked up by the radar?"

"I'm not sure," Mio said.

When Mio and the others reached the Neuroi, they heard one of the witches screamed at another.

"YAHOO!" the witch shouted in what seems like a male voice. Wait, MALE?! The witches were shocked to hear a male voice. They also saw him shooting a gun that they never seen before, "I haven't had this much fun with my squad in a long time! HA HA!"

"Wow, he sure is carefree," Hartmann commented on the male witch.

"He needs discipline," Just after Barkhorn said that, they heard another male witch say that they needed to show discipline during battle. Hartmann looked at Barkhorn and smirked.

"He sounds like a certain someone," Hartmann giggled. Barkhorn couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Should we help them, Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asked as she turned to Mio.

"I'm not sure Miyafuji. We should probably stay back, and watch for a few seconds," Mio said as she and the others stopped and watched as those witches attack the Neuroi, and they seemed to be winning.

Then they saw the four of the witches flying straight at the Neuroi, then, split up into two squads. One squad went left and the other right, and both shot a hailstorm of bullets at the Neuroi.

"Wow, that's good cooperation," said Lynne after she saw those two witches attacking the Neuroi.

"Well, that move is pretty simple to do," Perrine criticized.

They seem to stop firing after that attack until they heard that male witch screamed "Alright, you know the plan guys! Draw all fire away from Kage, Yuurei and Angelito!" After that, everyone did multiple flybys drawing the Neuroi's attention to them. Two of the three witches, left one of them, and went on opposite sides of the Neuroi. The two began to shoot the Neuroi's wings to its tail, and as soon as they passed each other they made a 180 degree turn and used their grenade launchers, hitting the Neuroi's tail.

"Amazing, that's some teamwork," Mio said amazed, as everyone else was too.

"Sakamoto-san," Yoshika asked Mio, "Why are they shooting that Neuroi's tail?"

Mio raised her eye patch and saw that they are shooting at where the core is at. "Because they are shooting the spot where the core is located at Miyafuji," she answered Yoshika's question. She was proved right as the witch that was left behind, quickly flew in. The barrage showed a red sphere with pentagon faces.

All of a sudden, one loud crack were heard across the sky in quick succession and the core shatters, destroying the Neuroi. They all regrouped with their sharpshooter. They seemed to relax a bit as they looked like they were congratulating on his shot.

"I think it's time we should make our presence known to them," said Mio, "After that, we could escort them to the base and find out who they are."

The Storm Wizards, not knowing who these six witches were coming at them. They raised their guns at them, as they continued flying down to the new witches.

"Why are they aiming their guns at us?" Yoshika asked confused at what the new witches were doing, "Don't they see that we are not the Neuroi?"

"I don't know Miyafuji." said Mio. She began to think if these witches were hostile.

The two squads looked at another for a few seconds.

"Stand down," Adolfo said as he lowered his FN Minini, "They aren't hostile, but they seemed armed so be wary."

"Alright Commander," said Lars as he lowered both his MG4s, "Hope you know what you're doing."

Everyone quickly followed their orders and lowered their weapons.

"Damn, they're hot," Kenny said, "and no pants, times two baby. History didn't lie, looks like witches didn't wear pants after all," Alejandro flew to Kenny and smacked him on the back of his head.

"OWWWW!" Kenny shouted in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being perverted to witches that could be hostiles," said Alejandro as he crossed his arms. It's easy for him to be embarrassed when Kenny acts like someone younger than him.

"Alright, that was funny," laughed Carlos.

"Let's go, we should ask them if there is a base around here," Adolfo said as he started to fly up. Everyone quietly followed behind.

"We get to meet the ladies?" asked Kenny with hopes very high up, "Alright!"

Adolfo and the guys could see the witches clearer as they go up. They all are wearing the tops of uniforms that look like from World War II. Two seem to wear Karsland button-up shirts, one is wearing an Imperial Fuso officer's jacket, while another is wearing a sailor's shirt, one with a RAF jacket, another with a Gallian air force button-up shirt. They knew now that they did indeed traveled through time.

The Strike Witches could see the guys clearly now. They wore different kinds of strikers that spew blue magic from the bottom that looked like exhausts. Their uniforms were different from one another, but what stood out the most, and that was similar were their bandanas that they wore on each of their arms. On the left bandana it was all black, and showed what seemed like the flag that each of them originated from. All of them looked familiar but one of the flags they never seen before. It had three thick vertical stripes, the colors from left to right were green, white and red, and it had an eagle in the white stripe. On the right bandana it was all black as well, but it showed an insignia that had a what looked like a Neuroi's core that was cracked, but the core was black, a pack of wolves were lying down around it, with one them standing up and howling at the moon, and moon looked like it was wearing a wizard's hat, above it said '141st Wing Task Force', and below it said 'Storm Wizards'. They also had backpacks and an ammunition bandoliers.

"Hello there ladies. My name is Lobo. Are there any bases around here that we can land on?" Adolfo asked with a smile. The girls were shocked that he was male, however Adolfo was used to it. It's not every day you see male witches using striker units, let alone Jet Strikers.

"Yes, there is one in an island nearby," said the black haired girl in the Imperial jacket. As he studied them he couldn't believe his eyes, they were the 501stJWF, the Strike Witches. Not showing any emotion he turned to his squad and nodded. As if they could read each other's minds, they knew not to be known yet. Yashio, out of all of them recognized Mio, before others did. Kenny smirked, knowing that they can't let themselves be known fully, got close to them.

"Bonjour ma cherre, my name is Longshot," said Kenny in his fake but good Gallian accent, "How about you and I go on a date at the city Paris, the city of love." The girl blushed at his attempt to woo her and started to stutter. Carlos, noticing that Kenny is being perverted again, came up to him pulled him away from the poor girl, and smacked him on the back of his head.

"OWWW!" Kenny shouted in his regular accent, "Okay, I think I deserved that."

"You do," Carlos said as he approached the girl. "Sorry for my friend's action," he apologized, "If he does it again, tell me. I'll make sure he won't do it again."

"It's okay," the girl said still blushing, though the girl with the brown Karsland jacket can't stop laughing at the blushing girl's predicament and Kenny's head pain.

"Lynne-chan," the girl in the sailor's shirt called out to the blushing girl, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Lynne, "Thanks Yoshika."

"Okay," said Adolfo awkwardly, then he turned to the black haired woman, "Can you show us the way?"

"We are going back there anyway," said the woman, then her eyes turned very serious, "But if you become a danger to us, we won't hesitate to shoot on you."

"Is that a threat?" Adolfo asked, he laughed then his tone turned serious, "Unless your girls fire first, we won't be a threat to you.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she and the witches prepared to go back to base.

As they were flying, Mio radioed in to headquarters.

**(Mio)[Intercom]** "Headquarters, this is Major Sakamoto the Neuroi has been destroyed, however we have nine male witches flying with us to base."

**(Minna)[Radio]** "Repeat that Mio? Did you say nine male witches?"

**(Mio)[Intercom]** "Yes that's correct Minna."

**(Minna)[Radio]** "But we only see you and the others in the radar. Are you saying that they can't be seen by radar?"

**(Mio)[Intercom]** "Seems like it. It's probably they're strikers that is hiding them from radar."

**(Minna)[Radio]** "Alright, be careful Mio, we don't know if they would end up being hostiles."

**(Mio)[Minna]** "I will Minna."

Listening to Mio, Perrine approached her.

"Are you sure it's alright for them to follow us to headquarters Major?" Perrine asked Mio, 'I can't believe that Lobo person threatened the Major like that!'

"It's okay Perrine," said Mio, "That Lobo person sounds honest, though we can't let our guard down, just yet."

As the guys followed the witches, the witches told them their names. The black haired woman in the Imperial Navy Officer's uniform was Mio Sakamoto, the two in the Karsland uniform were Gertrud Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann, the one in the sailor uniform was Yoshika Miyafuji, the girl that Kenny tried to woo earlier was Lynnette Bishop, and the one in the Gallian uniform was named Perrine Clostermann, though she was very mean to Adolfo for some reason.

**(Yashio)[Intercom]** "… O bāchan…"

**(Adolfo)[Intercom]** "Is everything ok, Pilot Officer Yashio?"

**(Yashio)[Intercom]** "… huh? Hai… just thinking…"

**(Lars)[Intercom]** "Commander, what do we do now?"

**(Adolfo)[Intercom]** "I'm not sure, yet."

**(Carlos)[Intercom]** "Should we tell them the truth?"

**(Perren)[Intercom]** "Even if we did, I don't think they'd believe us."

**(Kenny)[Intercom]** "I agree with Perren on this one. They probably think that we all crazy."

**(Kazuo)[Intercom]** "It's not like we would gain anything from them for lying."

**(Yasuo)[Intercom]** "… but would they believe that…"

**(Alejandro)[Intercom]** "I think we should at least try to befriend them."

**(Adolfo)[Intercom]** "… ok, we'll tell them the truth. We aren't enemies of them so there is no need to lie. Is that understood?"

**(Storm Wizards)[Intercom]** "Understood."

"Lobo, we are nearing near base," Mio told them.

The guys looked at the base and were amazed at how the base looked. It looked like an island fortress with a modernized runway and port.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Oh and I'll be glad to take some advice from you guys, no flames, just advice. XD**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth Has Been Revealed

Alright! I got 74 views, 61 visitors, 1 review, and 2 followers, not bad for my first story/chapter, right?

Thank you for the review, Toa Solaric.

Thank you for following, Toa Solaric, and Bucue.

I'll try not to disappoint. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Strike Witches series, it is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios, I don't own anything owned by any Armed Forces, any car company, any aircraft, Apple/Microsoft, Call of Duty. Pretty much, if it isn't one of my OC's, I don't own it.

**Warning:** mentions of underage drinking, language(as in cursing), sex, violence, scenes of death, scenes of cruelty, scenes of torture, common military slang, nudity, time travel, plot loops and holes, OC's. Be warned. In every chapter it might contain different themes. I will give out warnings before the chapter starts so you'll know what's to come. So if you are disturbed by the themes then I recommend the readers not to continue.

**Themes:** um... not really sure... sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 2 –** The Truth Has Been Revealed

**Year:** Unknown

**Location:** Folkestone, Britannia; above the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base

The guys looked at the base and were amazed at how it looked. It was like an island fortress with a modernized runway and port. Although theirs' were almost the same, but something about the girls' HQ seemed to really catch the guys' eyes. Kenny tried to closely study it, "Damn, it's almost looks nice as ours," Kenny said.

At the ground, Shirley and Lucchini were watching them from the runway of the base. "Minna wasn't kidding when she said there will be nine other witches coming with them," Shirley said referring to the guys, _'I wonder how fast those strikers can go?'_

Lucchini had her eyes in a predatory look, thinking that the guys were girls that were prone to groping.

Minna watched as Mio and the girls that came with her, proceeded to land their strikers with those nine, believe it or not, male witches. They wore different kinds of strikers that spew blue magic from the bottom that looked like exhausts. While Mio and the rest of the witches were getting close to landing their strikers, these male witches' landing was a bit exotic.

As the Storm Wizards got closer to the ground, the blue magic seemed to lessen as they begun to hover. When this happened, a female's voice was heard from their strikers saying 'hover mode: engaged'. They followed Mio and the girls into the hangar. As the witches got out of their strikers, the guys backed to the wall. When they were two feet from the ground, three squares near the exhausts opened up, one was under the striker, another was between the wing and fin, and the last was on the other side of the fin. Inside the squares were mini exhausts that assisted them as they decreased their height. The bottom of their strikers' blue magic lessen more as they kept lowering their height, then stopped when the striker touched the ground. When it was a safe landing, the mini exhaust stopped and the squares closed. As they powered down their strikers, the same female's voice was heard saying 'systems offline'. They dropped their weapons, and got out. Unlike the girl's, who only wear their underwear, these guys wear able to wear any kind of pants or shorts.

"So these are the male witches," said Minna as Mio approached her.

"Yes, their strikers look different, and they seem to be hiding something," said Mio.

"Are they a threat?" Minna asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me they're not," Mio answered.

Adolfo watched as Mio was talking to Minna. Not wanting to give up any knowledge they already had on the witches, he decided to ask if Minna was the Commander, "Are you the commanding officer of this base?" Adolfo asked as he approached the two.

"Yes, I'm Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, the commanding officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Minna said as she began to study him.

"Alright," Adolfo said. He was a tanned young man that looked to be 18 years old. He had short, black, spiky hair, and brown eyes. He looked to be 3cm taller than Minna. He raised his hand inviting her to a handshake. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Adolfo Cruz aka Lobo, of the Mexica Air Force, Wing Commander of the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards."

_'So they call themselves 'Wizards'? I never knew Mexica had wizards, let alone witches,' _Minna thought as she shook his hand and asked him,

"Okay Lieutenant Colonel, may I ask why I have not heard of you and your men?"

"We are a top specialized force that is known only by the top brass of the Wing Task Force." Adolfo said calmly.

"Alright," said Minna, "Follow us to the office. We have a lot to discuss about."

Adolfo nodded as he followed Minna and Mio, not before he notified Lars to come with him.

"Well, I wonder what that was all about." Kenny said. He was white Liberion that looked to be 16 years old. He had brown hair that was spiked at the front and hazel eyes, and looked to be 156cm tall. He turned to the rest of the girls and bowed, "How are ya, Master Sergeant Kenny Bishopp aka Longshot, of the United States of Liberion Air Force, Flight Sergeant to the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards at your service."

"Will you knock off that polite act man," Carlos said. He was a light-browned young man with a cornrow hairstyle, and black eyes. He was of the African Liberion mixed with Puerto Rican Liberion descent. He looked 167cm tall, "They won't even bother going out with you after that act you pulled on Lynnette over there." Lynne blushed remembering what Kenny said to her. The young boy turned to the girls and introduced himself with a warm greeting, "I'm Captain Carlos Bosby aka Ratchet, of the United States of Liberion Air Force, Flight Lieutenant to the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards."

"I agree with Carlos, Kenny," said Alejandro with a teasing laughter, "After that stunt you pulled, I don't think any girl here would want to risk it." He too was tanned. He had short, faded black hair, and brown eyes. He was 150cm tall. He looked at the girls and introduced himself with a cheerful smile, "Second Captain Alejandro Cruz aka Angelito, of the Mexica Air Force, Pilot Officer of the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards, and our commander's little bro."

"It's nice to meet you girls," Perren said. He was a Gallian that had neck-lengthen, dirty-blond hair that was gelled back, and had blue eyes. He was 158cm tall, "I'm Lieutenant Perren Duvernay aka Elément, of the Gallia Air Force, Flying Officer to the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards."

"Likewise, I am also pleased to meet you girls," Kazuo said. He had below shoulder-length black hair that was tied in a ponytail where his neck was, and had two long bangs that reached his below his black eyes. He looked to be 160cm tall, "I'm First Lieutenant Kazuo Yukimoto aka Kage, of the Fuso Air Self-Defense Force, Flying Officer to the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards, and this is," he placed his hand over Yasuo's shoulder. He had short, spiky black hair that mostly was going back, with two bangs above his black eyes. He stood 153cm tall, "First Lieutenant Yasuo Yukimaru aka Yuurei, of the Fuso Air Self-Defense Force, Flying Officer to the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards," Yasuo looked at them and lightly bowed. Kazuo shook his head and said "He doesn't talk much."

"But he's a good kid thought," Yashio said. He had mid-length spiky, black hair that was going everywhere, though none of it covered his black eyes. He stood 155cm tall, "Just look out for Kazuo," He laughed then looked at the girls and introduced himself. "Hey there, I'm Second Lieutenant Yashio Sakamoto aka Ryuu, of the Fuso Air Self-Defense Force, Pilot Officer to the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards."

Most of the girls were really curious now. Just who really were these wizards, and why do some of them sound like they were supposed to be known to the girls. Not wanting to wait any longer, Yoshika quickly jumped for some answers to some of her questions.

"…ano… Sakamoto-san," she asked awkwardly as Yashio looked at her, "your last name…? Wouldn't happened to be related to Mio Sakamoto, would you?"

"Well," Yashio started, "I can't answer your question Miyafuji-san, unless I have permission from my commander first. Gomen'nasai."

"Oh, I see," Yoshika signed.

"So these are the witches, um wizards, that Commander Minna talked about," said Shirley, "Hi, I'm Charlotte E. Yeager but everyone calls me Shirley, and this is Francesca Lucchini." Kenny looked at her and his eyes widened at Shirley's assets.

"Why hello there, I'm Kenny," Kenny said in ladies man's tone and pointed to Shirley's assets, "Say, are those natural or pla…" He didn't finish because Carlos, sensing a perverted Kenny, came behind him, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"OWWW!" shouted Kenny in pain, "Carlos, I didn't even finish the sentence!"

"You don't have to," said Carlos, "I've seen it coming the moment she walked in the hangar."

"Aww, they're guys!" whined Lucchini.

Alejandro saw her and he blushed. _'She really cute.' _he thought.

"Hmph ha ha," Yoshio laughed as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "that always crack me up, by the way,"

"Why is your Commander and Squadron Leader in the office with Commander Minna and Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asked.

"They're probably doing some explaining or something." said Kenny with a bump on his head.

"Ah, Kenny," Lynne asked, "Do you need some ice for that bump?"

"Yes, please," Kenny said. Lynne went off with Yoshika to get some ice.

'_What is Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna really discussing with those two?' _Perrine thought, _'If that Adolfo person threatens the Major again, I will personally see to it that he gets what he deserve!'_

* * *

Adolfo and Lars followed Minna and Mio to Minna's office. Once there, Minna sat at her desk and Mio stood beside her. As Minna began to look at Adolfo, both Minna and Mio just noticed Lars followed them.

"Excuse me, but who are you? We only asked your commander to speak with." Minna said giving Lars an uninviting look. Adolfo quickly noticed this and stepped forward, and began to speak.

"Seeing as your Squadron Leader is here, I only see it fair and fitting that my Squadron Leader should be here," Adolfo said with a smirk. There no way he'd let his Squadron Leader be pushed around like he wasn't important enough to be part of this meeting.

Minna signed then looked at Mio.

"I see no harm of letting his Squadron Leader be part of our little meeting. He's right after all, if I'm here, shouldn't his Squadron Leader be here as well," Mio said with a smile. Minna nodded then turned to Lars.

"Then do mind telling us who you are?" Minna asked.

Lars stepped forward, just little behind Adolfo. He stood up straight, with his both hand behind him. This surprised both Minna and Mio as they never seen such a well military manner person.

"I'm Major Lars Hermann aka Schützen, of the Karlsland Air Force, Squadron Leader to the 141st Wing Task Force, the Storm Wizards at your service," he said with a serious tone. He looked to be 17 years old. He had short, messy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and looked to be 167cm tall.

She looked at Adolfo seriously. "Okay, Lieutenant Colonel," she said, "Are you planning on telling us just what exactly the Wing Task Force is and why are you here for exactly?"

He looked to his left and right then sighed, "Promise me that this information I'm about to tell you should not leave this room, unless it involves your squad."

"Why?" asked Mio as she gripped her sword in case Adolfo was actually a threat. Lars quickly saw this and tensed up ready to defend his commander. Just as he was about to move, Adolfo stuck his arm out stopping Lars dead in his tracks. Lars looked at him, and Adolfo smiled back then nodded. Adolfo turned to the witches.

"I trust you with this information about us," Adolfo said, "We don't want some plotting person from high command stealing our strikers or try to interrogate us."

"Why is that?" asked Minna.

"Let me ask you something," Adolfo said trying to answer her question with a question, "Don't you think that our strikers' seem like it is way ahead of this current generation of striker units or us for that matter?"

"Yes it does seem that way," Mio said.

"Well," Adolfo started, "in a way, it actually is."

"What do you mean?" asked Minna.

"Before I continue, promise me that this information must stay in this room," Adolfo said his voice turned serious.

"Yes, we promise," Minna said, "Now tell me why you and your men are here." This relaxed Adolfo, now, he's just hoping that she'll keep her promise.

'_Here goes nothing I guess,'_ Adolfo thought as he sighed. "Let's say that we're not from around here," Adolfo said gaining confused looks from both Minna and Mio.

"What do you mean by not from around here?" Mio asked.

"It's exactly what Commander Adolfo means, we are not from here, we are not from this time period," Lars said making both girls look at him like he grew another head or something.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Mio asked as she crossed her arms, not believing him one bit.

"I don't expect you to believe us," Adolfo said, "But tell me, what's the year?"

"1944, of course," Minna answered, a little bit shocked as to why he asked for the year. Both Adolfo and Lars looked at one another, and nodded.

"And what year did these Neuroi show up and attacked us?" Lars then asked.

"They came in 1939," Mio answered his question, "You should know about that, in fact, why are you asking us this?"

"That just proves it," Adolfo said.

"Proved what?" Minna asked.

"That we back in time," He answered.

"I still don't believe you," Mio stated clearly. She watched as Adolfo opened his bag, reached for something in it, and took out a handheld black device that has something that looks like a screen and four little buttons on one side. He pressed something at the top of it and he slid his thumb down the screen.

"This is something called a smart phone," Adolfo said sliding his finger across the screen of this 'smart phone'. It is showing a crystal clear picture of a city's skyline with various pictures with words under them lettering around the picture. As he slid, the picture and the various pictures slides in sync with his finger, showing another part of the skyline picture and different little pictures in it.

"It's touched screen, it can make calls, send text messages to someone, play music, play videos, connect to a radio, and more," He said. Both girls' eyes widened when he said what that little thing could do. They didn't believe that such a small device could do all that. He pointed to a small picture that had two beamed eighth notes and a movie film beside it. At the bottom picture said Media Room. "This is called an application, or an app," Adolfo explained, "This allows you to use a program downloaded to the phone." He pressed it and the screen switched to show a list. He pressed the one that said Playlists and it showed another list. He pressed the Download Playlist and slid his thumb down and pressed the screen a third time. All of a sudden, sounds and words that seem like music started coming out of the device. He played 'When I'm Gone' by Eminem.

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

_When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you were their armor_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her_

Mio and Minna listened a little more to the song and its interesting style of music. They never heard of this kind of music before neither. Adolfo pressed a part of the screen that looks like a button with two bars standing side by side and the music stopped playing. He then pressed one of the visible buttons on the front that look a house.

"If this doesn't convince you, then I don't know what will," he said as he handed it to Minna, "Here you try it." Minna slid her finger across the screen as the screen slid with in sync with her finger. She gave it back to Adolfo amazed at the small device. He offered Mio to try it.

"No," Mio declined, "You have proven your point." Adolfo nodded.

"Alright Lieutenant Colonel," Minna said, "Mind telling us what happened and why you're here?"

"Yes ma'am," Adolfo said, "Too many a long story short, the USL wanted to do a time travel experiment."

"Time travel?" Minna asked, "For what reason would you need to travel to the past?"

"Our mission was to stop the Neuroi invasion from happening, 1939," Lars said.

"But before we could go back in time, a Neuroi showed itself and attacked us, damaging our machine, and as a result we were travel ahead of time," Adolfo said.

"Five more years then we needed." Lars said as he looked at Adolfo.

"What year are you wizards from exactly?" Mio asked.

"We come from the year 2012, Major," Adolfo said, "The years 1939 through 1944 are long gone and let me tell you, the future is black."

"What happens in the future?" Minna asked wondering what happened.

"Well you see," Adolfo started to explain, "The Neuroi still exists in the future but… the really problem is that sometime in the early 1990s a new type of Neuroi appeared. These Neuroi looked like their pasts' counter parts, but their core are dark, rather than a red. These Neuroi are more evil, more deadly than their past counter."

"How far did these Neuroi expand?" Mio asked not wanting to know but she had to. She wanted to at least know if there efforts have been wasted for nothing.

"Well, they almost completely destroy all of Europe with ease," Lars said, "after that they became a worldwide threat rather than just Europe itself."

The room was filled with silence. How could this have happened? Was there really no witch that could take these new Neuroi down? What about the wizards?

"I see." Minna said quietly. The feel of almost being hopeless ran through her mind, "Can I ask what the Wing Task Force is all about and what happened to the Joint Fighter Wing?"

Adolfo smirked at this, and Lars right away knew what his commander was getting excited about, this made him chuckle. No matter how many times people asked his about the Wing Task Force he never got tired of explaining it. Minna and Mio saw this and were confused, just what was so funny that made Adolfo smirk like he did.

"The Wing Task Force…" Adolfo started, "'Best handpick group of warrior on the planet.' is what they'd would tell you, but you want to know a little more that. We are basically a multinational special operations force. There's 150 Wing Task Forces in our time, the 141st rank number 1."

"What kind wizards do the Wing Task Force need?" Mio asked.

"The WTFs' squad could contain all of wizards, witches, or both. There are about nine to eleven members in a squad, you can see that I only have nine," Adolfo though for a second. He didn't want to give out too much information on the WTF. A WTF must NEVER giving out classified information, unless it involves another WTF. "The reason a wizard or witch is allowed to join the WTF is their background. It could their ability, their advance skill in combat, their advance intelligence, their skill as an interrogator, it could even be that they have a hidden potential just waiting to be shown, etc."

"What happened to the Joint Fighter Wing?" asked Mio

"They're still around," said Lars "but because the new Neuroi was too much to handle, the WTF was born. Well only 75 of the WTFs' main priority is to assist JFW or stop the new Neuroi."

"What's new about the Joint Fighter Wing is that there's a witches' division and a male witches' division," Adolfo laughed a bit. "A male witch only exists in the JFW. You go up to a wizard in the WTF and call them a male witch, they'll make sure you'll never call them that again."

"Why is there a male division?" Mio asked, "Witches have more magical potential than male witches could."

"Because witches are more likely to suffer more than their male counterparts in case they were ever captured," Adolfo said.

"Why and by who?" Minna asked.

Adolfo and Lars looked at one another, then Lars looked at the girls.

"Sometime near the year the new Neuroi appeared, a group of male witches appeared as well. They are known as Warlocks, they can be identified by the color of magic they use, which is red," Lars said in a very serious tone. "We're aren't sure how they got a hold of strikers, but…"

"If a male witch was captured, he would be tortured or executed," Adolfo informed Minna, "Witches on the other hand would be tortured, executed, or worse, raped." The last reason made both girls' eyes widened. "The government will not let their respected female combatants to suffer that way and the top brass agree with them," Adolfo continued, "Warlocks have proven themselves to be a great threat, and that's what the rest of the 75 WTFs' main priority is, to stop these Warlocks, dead or alive.

"Is that the reason why there is a male division in the JFW," Mio asked "To stop the Warlocks as well?"

Adolfo nodded. Minna stood then she turned around and looked through the window, then back to Adolfo.

"Thank you for being honest with us Commander Adolfo," she said, "You and your squad can stay in our base as long as you help us against the Neuroi." Then her voice became serious, "You and your squad may interact with the girls, as long as you don't intimate with them," Adolfo was confused able this but in all he still nodded. "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Well we're kind of stuck in this year. We don't have a time machine to get back, but maybe Carlos can do something. Time Machines really aren't his specialties, but maybe he can figure something out." Adolfo said. "I'd so like to say that I have conditions of my own too, Commander Minna."

"And they are?" Minna asked.

"I will talk to my squad and let them know that they aren't allowed to intimate with the girls, but if your girls start to intimate with my squad, that won't be our problem or fault," Adolfo said, "Keep the girls and mechanics from doing something with our strikers. They hold classified information and design. I'd also like to have a meeting between the 501st and 141st, I believe your squad has every right to know, seeing as my squad knows your girls."

Minna, almost forgot that Adolfo and his squad came from the future, nodded her head, "Understandable."

"Thank you for your time Wing Commander," Adolfo said as he and Lars saluted Minna, then left the room.

"Do you think this is the right decision Mio?" Minna asked. Mio laughed with her usual laugh as she left the room following Adolfo and Lars.

As she caught up with them, Adolfo smirked and Mio noticed, "Major Sakamoto, I kind of lied about that if the smart phone doesn't convince you, then I don't know what will," Mio stared at Adolfo. "I actually have one more proof up my sleeve that could make you believe me, I only didn't say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And what would be that proof, you speak of?" asked Mio. Adolfo only laughed as he continued on walking to his squad.

Back in the hangar Shirley won't stop harassing Carlos if she could fly his strikers.

"Come on," Shirley said, "Why not, that thing looks like it could fly really fast."

"I can't that happen," Carlos said his hands on his head, "I can't let you fly it, Commander's orders."

On the other side of the room Alejandro was keeping an eye on Kenny and Yashio, but mostly Kenny, who were having a lively conversation with Hartmann, Yoshika, and Lynne at different side, in case Kenny did anything perverted, that and trying not to break. Lucchini was asking him if he could see his FX-05 Xiuhcoatl, and he would blush when she got close face to face.

"I just lined them up and took fire," Kenny said in his conversation with the three. "Yea, I'm an amazing sharpshooter."

"Really?" Yoshika asked amazed at what Kenny was talking about, 'Wow."

"You totally are," Hartmann said also amazed. "You know, Lynne is our sharpshooter. Maybe you can give her some tips."

"Um," Lynne started to blush, "I'm ok, really. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all," Kenny said as he looked into Lynne's eyes. _'Wow. She's really cute up close.'_

"Hey Yashio," asked Hartmann. Yashio looked at her. "Do you have a gun, or is that sword your only weapon?"

"It's all I got, and need," Yashio held it close. "Kenny and I make a great team. I rush in and Kenny covers me, it's close range teaming up with long range."

At the wall where the guy's parked their strikers, Perren, along with Kazuo and Yasuo was making sure that were are being well kept. While they were guarding the strikers Kazuo was talking to Yasuo about their formation in their native language. Suddenly the doors to the hangar opened to reveal Adolfo, Lars, and Mio walking inside the hangar.

"Everyone," Mio said gaining everyone's attention, "As of today, the Storm Wizards of the 141st Wing Task Force will assist us against the Neuroi." Everyone eyes widened as they seem to be happy that these guy's will help them out. "However," Mio said, "Due to some classified information, the mechanics and witches must not do anything with their striker's without Wing Commander Adolfo's permission. Strike Witches, we will be have a meeting with the Storm Wizards, so I want everyone at the meeting room."

"Aww man!" Shirley whined because she cannot try out the guys' strikers. Carlos just gave off a sigh of relief.

Yashio approached his commander, looking into his eyes, almost like he was asking for something. Adolfo seeing this, he smirked and then nodded. As soon as he did, Yashio looked at Mio, making her feel a bit uncomfortable, he launched himself at her for a hug, "O bāchan!"

Yashio's action shocked all the girls, but mostly Mio. Mio turned to Adolfo, still shocked. Adolfo only laughed at her stat, "All will be explained. Now let's head to the meeting."

* * *

As the meeting went on everyone introduce themselves to one another, Storm Wizards to Strike Witches and Strike Witches to Storm Wizards. As Commander Adolfo said, he told the girls everything that he talked with Commander Minna. As it went on everyone got know each other little by little, their Age, birthdate, birthplace, the basic stuff. Adolfo also told the girls how long they're staying. Even though Mio didn't believe Yashio was her grandson, as well as the girls, mostly Minna and Perrine, Yashio had to start saying some embarrassing stuff that happened to her when she was a teen that only Mio knew about. Mio quickly somewhat started to believe him before he ended up telling her something worse. Just how did he know about that? She couldn't have told him that in the future.

"Now then, now that we know a little about one another," Minna said. She turned to Miyafuji and Lynne. "Could you two please show them around the base and their rooms?" The girls nodded as they asked the Storm Wizards to follow them.

They showed them the inside first then head outside. As they took the tour around the base, Adolfo asked if they could take them to the highest point of the base.

"This is it Commander Adolfo," Lynne said. Adolfo looked out with a peaceful smile. Right there the squad knew where to find their commander.

Once finished with their tour the girls showed them to their rooms. Adolfo thanked the girls and told them that he could take over. The girls waved bye and told them if they needed anything just ask them. Adolfo turned to his squad with a serious look, which the guy knew something was up that their commander didn't like. "Alright guy, we are being given a great hospitality from these girl. Now I don't want any of you to miss treat them. That understood." They nodded in response. Adolfo took in a deep breath while closing his eyes, "Now, Commander Minna allowed us to interact with the girls, as long as you guys don't intimate with them," Some of them got confused as to why he was telling them this information. Did Adolfo really think that they would like a girl that's not even in their time period? "Don't give me that look guys. Some of you can deny it all you want, but trust me I know sooner or later each one you will fall in love with this girls, rather you realize it'd or not. When that time comes do whatever it takes to gain her love by giving her little of your love, NOT by force, I will be watching,"

The hall was silenced, the squad thought that. if their commander was thinking about her.

* * *

**Well what you guy think, now? R&R, please. The next chapter might take more time then you guys want and I'm very Sorry. I'll hurry. Oh and I really need some help on what should I do on their how to get together. I have so idea but maybe you guys can come up with something better, you don't have to though.**


	3. Chapter 3 - We're Family Thanks

I'm shamed to say that I almost lost hope in continuing, but I pulled through. I won't give! I won't stop up until I'm done!

So I'd like to give special thanks to Sky EXE for the support and to all who are following me!

Oh and there might be a few, if not any mistakes on, Perren and Perrine names. I guess I kinda put Perren, in Perrine's place, so expect some mistake. Hopefully not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Strike Witches series, it is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios, I don't own anything owned by any Armed Forces, any car company, any aircraft, Apple/Microsoft, Call of Duty. Pretty much, if it isn't one of my OC's, I don't own it.

**Warning:** mentions of underage drinking, language(as in cursing), sex, violence, scenes of death, scenes of cruelty, scenes of torture, common military slang, nudity, time travel, plot loops and holes, OC's. Be warned. In every chapter it might contain different themes. I will give out warnings before the chapter starts so you'll know what's to come. So if you are disturbed by the themes then I recommend the readers not to continue.

**Themes:** violence, language, scene of (almost) death

* * *

Chapter 3 – We're Family / Thanks

**Year:** 1944

**Location:** Folkestone, Britannia; outside the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base

It was the second day that the 141st Wing Task Force better known as the Storm Wizards shared their lives with 501st Joint Fighter Wing better known as the Strike Witches. It was a quiet morning for the Wizards as hung out in the yard, getting their 'breakfast' ready. Each of them had a bag of ramen, a bowl, forks or chopsticks, and a pot filled with water. Perren heavy breathed in and out, almost like he was trying to concentrate for something. He slowly move his arms back and forward then he aimed his index and middle fingers from both of his hands to the pots, that his squad mates were holding.

"Incendie!" Perren shouted as a straight line of fire was shot from his fingertips. The wizards quickly added their ramen in their already boiling water.

"Why can't we eat inside?" Kenny asked as he began to stir is ramen. Is not that he didn't like to eat outside, it's just that if it was ok for them stay in the witches' base, wouldn't it be ok to use their kitchen? "I just don't like to hold this pot all day. It be better on a stove."

"Quit exaggerating," said Perren as held his pot then used 'Incendie' to boil his water. He then added his ramen and began to stir it, "It's only 3 minutes or less. You should be grateful you get to eat something."

When their minutes were up, they added their seasons, stirred, poured their ramen in their bowls, then waited a few minutes before it cooled down a bit. To past the time Kenny decided to start a very interesting conversation. He looked around to see if anyone but them were able to hear him. When he felt that their surrounding were clear he looked at his commander.

"Commander Adolfo," he began. Adolfo turned to him, "I was wondering, you know remember that you said that we'd fall in love with these girls," Adolfo smiled then nodded, "Well I was wondering who you would think would be with who?"

This got everyone attention, as they began to look at their commander and waited for his answers.

"Well Kenny," Adolfo began, "I'm not a really a good matchmaker," He thought for a second, "Who'd you think would be good together."

"Hm,"Kenny thought. He looked at the guys and then thought about the girls, "Let's see, I think Perrine would be good for you Perren."

"No," Perren quickly said.

"Oh come on," Kenny tried to explain his reason although Perren already knew the reason from the day he was born. Back before when Perren was born his very wealthy parent wanted their child to be great like the legendary and protector witch of Gallia, Perrine Clostermann. So they decided to name their child after the witch of Gallia, but if it came out to be a boy they thought about Perren, since it was close to Perrine. Perren on the other hand didn't like it because he only did a few research about Perrine and read that she was wealthy and proper fifteen year old Gallian girl who looks down upon some of the less-refined habits of her peers. She often refuses to work as part of a team, develops a dislike for the upstart newcomers, and jealousy. He refused to be any of that and started to be his own person. "You're both rich, you two almost have the same abilities, and you two have the same name. You said your parents wanted to name you after Perrine, to be great like her, I bet they'd never thought that you would end up being her boyfriend."

"And they can keep on thinking about it because it'll never happen, I'll never be with that rich snob. Besides that she only can use 'Tonnerre', I can use far more than that."

"Kenny just because his parents wanted to name him after some witch, doesn't mean he should be her boyfriend," said Carlos as he looked at Kenny. Kenny turned to Carlos, "Next you're going to tell us that you should be with Lynnette Bishop just because you both have a last name that sounds the alike. Only hers is spelled with one 'p' while yours has two."

"Yes I was. I'm glad we got that cleared out in our meeting, I was feeling a bit weird that I was flirting with my grandma or something," Kenny said signed in relief, "But there's two other BIG reasons why," he smiled at this.

"Those two BIG reason better not be what I think they are," Carlos glared at him, "or someone's gonna have a really bad headache soon."

"The fact we both use snipers and have the same abilities," Kenny said, trying to defend himself, "I'm always a pervert, Carlos." Wanting quickly get off the subject, Kenny looked at him then quickly thought about the girls, "I think Charlotte Yeager would be perfect for you Carlos. The way she was all over you yesterday, and you both like to be in the hanger more than anyone we know."

"She was asking for a ride on my Jet Striker, not a date," Carlos started, "Besides, I bet she doesn't like music as much as me."

"I'm only saying, but you should give her a chance. I bet you two could hit it off, and who knows she might end up liking music as much as you."

Finding his next target, Kenny looked at his remaining squad mates. As he looked passed Yasuo, he thought about a certain white haired witch. He smiled as he spoke to Yasuo, "Hey," he began as everyone waited for his next matchmaking, "Yasuo should get with that Orussian witch, Sanya Litvyak was it?" Yasuo looked down and blush a bit of embarrassment. "You both don't talk much at all, you both seem to wear mostly black and white, and you both are of the Night Witches and Night Wizards. I bet you two will end up together in the night, under the moon." Kenny could help but laugh.

"I don't think so," Kazuo interrupted, "There's no way I'll allow that happen."

Then there was Kazuo, Kenny quickly had knew who would be for him, "Kazuo should be with the witch that stood next to Sanya all day, come to think of it, isn't Sanya's really name Alexsandra, but anyways," Kenny not wanting to get off track, "You should be with Eila Juutilainen. The way I see it, two seem too overly protective. Kazuo to Yasuo, and Ella to Sanya."

"I am not over protective," as Kazuo said that, Yasuo, thinking that the ramen cooled down a bit, took a bite and ended up burning his tongue. Kazuo saw this, "Yasuo you need to be more careful," He turned to Perren, "Hey next time don't overdo it on the heat. Yasuo's hungry and he burned himself."

Kenny laughed at this, "You see what I mean," the rest of the guys started to think the same, "Come on, don't deny it," Kenny turned to Alejandro, who was eating his ramen, "Alejandro you should get with Francesca Lucchini." Alejandro started to blush, remembering how close Lucchini was to him, "You kids love to play around and who wouldn't love to experience young love."

"Yashio and," Yashio looked at Kenny, "Yoshika Miyafuji,"

Yashio gave Kenny a confused look. What to know his reason he asked, "Why?"

"Think about it," Kenny started, "Your Mio Sakamoto's grandson, and student. If I remember correctly, Yoshika was token under Mio's wing. Wouldn't it be cool that the students, of the legendary witch of Fuso, ended up together?"

"Kenny-san you've be reading too much manga," Yashio shook his head.

"Well now," Kenny looked towards his Squadron Leader. "All there's left is our Squadron Leader."

"Oh! Hey I know how would be good for him." Carlos quickly said, "He should get with the Karlsland soldier, Gertrud Barkhorn. She's like a female version of Lars, always talking about military members should abide by discipline and rules."

"You toke the words right out of my mouth, Carlos," Kenny started to laugh, "I think this was the easiest match ever made."

"You two are really asking for it," Lars said as he glared at them, "I think you guys' need some really discipline."

Adolfo couldn't help but say something, "Lars, you know their right," Everyone turned to their commander. Lars couldn't believe what his commander was saying. "But I don't think you should be with Gertrud. I think you should be with the other Karlsland soldier, Erica Hartmann. Now she knows how to kickback and still be an ace pilot. I'll have to have a word with her sometime."

"C-Commander Adolfo you can't be serious," Lars started to blush in embarrassment. Everyone laughed as they never saw their Squadron Leader blush or ever hear him stutter.

As they were still laughing a window opened above them, revealing Lieutenant Hartmann. She looked down at the laughing boys, she tried to get their attention. When she did shouted at them, "Hey you boys. Commander Minna would like to have a word with you."

"We'll be there in a second," Adolfo shouted back, "Thank you, for notifying us."

"I wonder what Commander Minna would want?" Lars asked Adolfo, "Kenny, she better not of heard you talking about the girls."

"Well," Adolfo said, "Before we go, guys our priority mission was to stop the Neuroi invasion, and as you all can see that's not going to happen. So we'll be assisting the witches, but our new prior mission will be 'to protect those how are precious to us'"

* * *

As the guys were about to enter the dining room they saw Trude walking out of the dining room. The guys didn't pay much attention to It because the look on her face seemed like she'd didn't want to be bothered by anyone. As they enter the room they heard Lucchini asking for seconds, guess she was hungry today. Yoshika, hearing this tried to hurry with Lucchini's seconds. The guys saw this and some of them laughed. Adolfo, trying to look for Minna, walked to her wondering what she could want with them. Lars followed behind him, but as for the rest of guys they waited. Out boredom Kenny decided to see what was going on with the girls, as well as some of the guys.

"It's not only Captain Barkhorn," Perrine said as she pulled up a spoon full of beans, "I doubt anyone would find these rotten beans edible at all!" she lowered the beans, then looked away.

Yashio hearing this got close enough to the girls, "You know Perrine," he said as he looked at Perrine then at Yoshika, "Natto is good for you."

"He's right," Yoshika said as she looked Perrine, "Even Sakamoto-san said she liked it."

Hearing this Perrine dropped her spoon in the bowl and made a look. She turned to Yoshika and got close to her, "Sakamoto-san? You will address her as Major Sakamoto," she said as she glared at Yoshika. Yoshika only looked at her, "Not even I'm… on such friendly terms… " Perrine slowly turning red and Yashio saw this. Looking down then back up at Yoshika, Perrine held a her Natto beans to her, "At any rate, regardless of how much the major may like it, I absolutely cannot put up with this stench!" with that she turned away from Yoshika.

Perren able to hear Perrine across the room thought, '_Spoiled little rich brat, there are people out there that wouldn't give a damn what the food smelled like, and they'd still eat it. You should consider yourself lucky that you can eat anything at all.'_

At the kitchen, Kenny decided to make a small conversations with Lynne, trying to get to her more. He was gave a great time talking to her. Normally if he'd talk to any girl, they'd turn him down without a care in the world, but Lynne was different from any girl he'd ever talk to.

Finally done talking to Minna, Adolfo walked to his squad and informed them that they could eat with the girls in the kitchen, if they'd help out with minor chores. The guys agreed, but Kenny, unable to hear his commander due to his constitution being fully toward to Lynne, Adolfo walked to Kenny, "Kenny," he said as Kenny jumped and turned to him, "Seeing as your already in the Kitchen, help out Lynnette with the dishes. Is that understood?" Kenny was about to decline but saw his commander wink, "If Lynnette needs 'help' you better help, understood?"

"Understood,"

"Good," Adolfo turned to Yashio, "Yashio you won't mind helping out too, right?"

"Not at all Commander," he said as he nodded.

"Excellent," Adolfo said with a smile, "I knew I could count on you guys."

* * *

Outside the base, Yashio and Kenny were helping Yoshika and Lynne with the sheets. Kenny and Yashio waited for the girls as they would help with caring the baskets. As the girls doing their part to help, Barkhorn and Hartmann flew by them, causing the girls to flinch. Yoshika looked up and shouted, "Wow! Amazing!" Lynne looked up and saw who it was, "It's Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann!"

All the same Minna and Mio where watching the Karlsland witches. Adolfo and Lars stood nearby as they too watched. Minna, looking through a pair of binoculars, Mio commented on Barkhorn's flying, "She's out of sync…" and Minna agreeing, "Yes, she keeps falling behind…"

"Barkhorn's a perfectionist. This isn't like her." Mio said, "Maybe we should take her off the next shift?"

"Having an ace you can't rely on is kind of distressing,"

"Yes. Even though we can count on the others, they lack the firepower," Mio said.

"Not to worry," Lars commented, "Ours boys are already to assist."

"But even with our help," Adolfo started as the three looked at them, "We only have a limited of ammo and supplies."

"That is true," Mio said as looked at Mina and thought for a second, "Did Barkhorn overexert herself and make herself sick?"

"I think something has been bothering her…" Minna said, who looked to be certain, "Ever since Miyafuji arrived."

"Miyafuji?"

"Yes."

Minna, Mio, Adolfo and Lars looked at where, Yoshika, Lynne, Yashio, and Kenny where at. Mio thought a second, "Should we try pairing them up?"

* * *

Back inside the base, the 141st stood near the bathroom. The guys waited for their commander to explain why he wanted them to gather near the bathroom. "Ok guys," Adolfo started, "I had a word with Commander Minna a few minutes age and this is where we be bathing."

Some of the guys, like Kenny disapproved but others, like Yashio didn't have a problem with it. "Come on Kenny-san," Yashio said, "It's like any other public bath. What the big deal?"

"I can't be bathing with a bunch of naked guys," Kenny said as he gave an uncomfortable look, "No thank you."

"What's the matter Kenny," Carlos said as he put an arm around Kenny, "Afraid to show us just how small Kenny Jr. really is?"

Yashio shook his head, "You'll be wearing a towel, Kenny-san."

As the three boys continued to argue, Yasuo spook, "Ano… Commander Adolfo," Adolfo turned to him, "How will we know if the bath is being used by the girls?"

"Yasuo, right," Kazuo backing Yasuo up, "It's not like you guys can see through walls and I'm surely not going to."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for bring that up, Yasuo," Adolfo took out a sign, but not any ordinary sign. The sign had the 144st insignia and the 501st insignia on the opposite side, "When the girls are using the bathing room, their insignia will be facing up, and if we're using the bathing room then our insignia will be facing up. Make sure the curtains are closed otherwise the girls will you. Commander Minna is informing the girls about our idea as we speak." Adolfo smiled, "Now then, it's time to have tea time with the girls"

His whole squad gave him a weird looks.

* * *

Outside, what looked like a big balcony, the 501st and 141st sat outside together. Commander Adolfo and Squadron Leader Lars sat with Commander Minna and Squadron Leader Mio; Yashio, Kenny, and Perren sat with Yoshika, Lynne, and Perren; Kazuo and Yasuo sat with Eila and Sanya; Carlos and Alejandra sat with Shirley and Lucchini. Minna stood to speak, looked at her squad.

"According to the strategy room's report," Minna started, "We're scheduled to have a sortie the day after tomorrow. So please relax today and restore your spirits, everyone." With that said she sat down.

"As for my squad," Adolfo looked at them and they turned to him, "I need you to be in your top form, so take it easy to day as well."

"Oh, Miyafuji and Lynne, you have training after this." Mio quickly spoke.

"Yes, ma'am! Understood!" the girls said in sync.

Yoshika, taking a sip of her tea, slurped making Perrine feel uneasy. She hit her face with the palm of her hand, commenting, "My! How ill-mannered…!"

Hearing this Yoshika quickly stopped, "Huh?"

"Yoshika," Lynne said, trying to get Yoshika's attention. Yoshika looked at her, "You're supposed to drink tea without making a sound." Finally realizing what she did wrong, Yoshika placed her hand over her mouth as she blushed in embarrassment.

Kenny wasn't really into tea time, as well as Yashio. As for Perren, he gladly toke his cup of tea. He closed his eyes, and began to drink it without making a sound. This surprised everyone, never have they seen a boy drank his tea without making a sound. Finally done, Perren noticed almost all eyes were on him.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

The morning went by and it was the late evening, and Storm Wizards decided to hang out in the hanger. Carlos decided to do a quick check up on their Jet Strikers, seeing as he was in the hanger. As he got close to his striker, his small animal ears and a tail appeared, and his hand glowed with his magic. Carlos' familiar was a Alasken Klee Kai. As he touched his striker with his hand the female's voice was heard.

"Wizard's magic acquired," it said, "Flight Lieutenant Carlos Bosby, welcome back."

"Hey there Sara," Carlos said, calling the female's voice by its name, "Can you do a full system scan?"

"Affirmative," 'Sara' said. Soon the other strikers turned on, "Running full system scan."

As Carlos was busy with the strikers and everyone else seem to be ok, Adolfo wanted to go to the highest point of the base, but not before having a word with Yasuo. As he got close to Yasuo, who was being talked to by Kazuo, he called out for his attention, "Yasuo," he said. Yasuo turned to his commander, giving him his full attention, "today's your first night duty from the 501st, are you ready?"

Yasuo nodded with a smile, "Hai!"

Adolfo nodded back then left for the highest point. As he continued to walk pass hall to hall, he some arguing, which sounded to be coming from Perrine and Yoshika. Not wanting to miss out he leaned on the wall and listened on their argument.

"You little raccoon dog!" Perrine shouted.

"Little raccoon dog?!" Yoshika shouted back.

"That's right! If you don't like it, then how does 'mongrel' sound?!"

"That's mean! What gives you the right to talk to me that way?!"

Adolfo couldn't hold it any longer, as he wanted to burst out of laughter. Lucky for him he didn't due to Minna approaching him. Before she could ask him why he was stand around, Adolfo placed his finger to his lips, hinting her not to say anything. Still wanting to know what was going on, Minna was about to say something but was stopped by an argument over heard in the bathing room.

"A bumpkin like you, acting so friendly with Major Sakamoto…!" Perrine shouted.

"Bumpkin? I come from the same country as Sakamoto-san, you know." Yoshika said defending herself.

"How many time do I have to tell you?! Call her "Major Sakamoto"!"

"I call her "Sakamoto-san" because she told me!"

Before hell could break loose, Minna decided to end this argument. As she enter the closed curtains, she spoke, "Okay, that's enough," Hearing their commander they stopped arguing, "Fighting is strictly forbidden! Do it again, and your punishment…" she said with a smile. Perrine backed away, trembling, as for Yoshika, she simply looked at Perrine then at her commander. "…will be a week of toilet-cleaning duty!" As she said this, laughter was heard outside, causing Yoshika and Perrine confused, "Are you going to respond?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the girls said in sync.

"Good! Then you're dismissed!"

* * *

It was night time, and back at the hanger, Lars, Carlos, Kazuo, and Yasuo were the only ones left inside. The rest of the boys left for their beds. Carlos done with Yasuo's striker looked at him, "Ok, Yasuo 'Sara' is ready for takeoff."

"Hai," Yasuo nodded with a smile, "Arigatō, Carlos-san."

Before getting in his striker, they saw Sanya walking to her striker, getting in, then taking off.

"Guess she's on night duty for the witches?" Carlos wondered.

Kazuo turned to Yasuo, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Hai," Yasuo nodded with a smile, "Nii-san."

Yasuo walked to his striker, got in, and his small animal ears and a tail appeared. Yasuo's familiar was a Kai Kan. As that happened 'Sara's' voice was heard, "Wizard's magic acquired," she said, "Flying Officer Yasuo Yukimaru, welcome back."

"Hello 'Sara'" said Yasuo, "We have night duty, today." Yasuo checked his intercom.

**(Yasuo)[Intercoms]** "Wing Commander Adolfo Cruz, this is Flying Officer Yasuo Yukimaru, requesting the night sky."

**(Adolfo)[Intercoms]** "Flying Officer Yasuo Yukimaru, this is Wing Commander Adolfo Cruz, you have the night sky."

**(Yasuo)[Intercoms]** "Copy. My night sky."

"'Sara'," Yasuo said, "Let's go."

"Systems online," 'Sara' said as three square opened up, showing its mini exhaust, "Hover Mode: Engaged!" As he gained altitude, he tilted forward a bit, and in an instant the squares closed and 'Sara' changed modes, "Flight Mode: Engaged" just as she changed modes, Yasuo toke off.

After a few seconds, Carlos and Kazuo decided to get some sleep. As for Lars he decided to see if his commander was still on the highest point of the base, as he continued to find his way he heard a voice coming from a room just ahead of him, and saw Minna outside in the hall. It was the voice of Barkhorn's and Minna seemed to be talking to her. Not wanting to interrupt with their conversation, he waited outside in the hall, a few feet away from Minna.

"Were you thinking about your sister?" Minna asked, "That wasn't your fault."

This got Lars' attention, '_I wonder, did Barkhorn lose her sister?'_ Lars thought for a moment, '_She's been in the same situation as my commander…'_

"No," Trude said, "Chris wouldn't have been caught up in it if I'd been able to attack the Neurois sooner."

'_I guess I was right…'_

"You slowed the enemy's invasion and gave the citizens time to evacuate!" Minna shouted.

"It's a fact that I couldn't protect my country!" Trude shouted back.

"You aren't alone when it comes to that." Minna said trying to reason with her.

"Sorry."

"I know! You have plenty of vacation time saved up!" Minna said hoping this could cheer her up, "Why not take some time off for a while? You haven't gone to visit her, right?"

"There's no need!" Trude shouted, "I've given this life to the Witches. The sister that Chris know died on that day. Please let me participate in the next operation!" with that said Trude left the room, walking the opposite direction Lars was at.

Thinking this was an ok time, Lars got closer to Minna, "Is everything ok?" he asked as Minna saw him. "I'd like to know, so I can help anyway I can. If you don't want to, I still know about the three past Karlsland witches of the 501st."

Minna sighed. He was right not only is he from the future, but he's also from Karlsland.

* * *

The next day came and everyone tried to do their normal routine. In the hanger, all of 141st hanged out, expect Yasuo, who was sleeping, and Kazuo, who was making sure no one disturbed Yasuo's sleep. All the guys could hear Mio explaining about Yoshika and Lynne's training for today.

Carlos started on his time machine; Alejandro was laying around on the ceiling; Yashio, Kenny and Perren were having a conversation about Perren's tea drinking, which Perren started to get annoyed of; Adolfo laid back against the wall, and Lars stood up straight watching his squad.

After the girls took off, an alarm went off. Adolfo quickly ran to his strikers, got in, and his small animal ears and a tail appeared. "Lars, Yashio, Kenny, Perren! Let's do!"

As the boys ran to their strikers, got in, and their small animal ears and a tails appeared. Lars' familiar was a Alsation; Yashio's familiar was a Shikoku; Kenny's familiar was a Australian Shepherd; Perren's familiar was a Beger des Pyrenees. As that happened 'Sara's' voice was heard, acquiring their magic, calling their respective ranks and name, then greeted them.

"Systems online," 'Sara' said as three square opened up, showing its mini exhaust, "Hover Mode: Engaged!" As they gained altitude, they tilted forward a bit, and in an instant the squares closed and 'Sara' changed modes, "Flight Mode: Engaged" just as she changed modes, they toke off.

As they made their way towards the witches they over heard the Neuroi's location from Mio.

"They've been breaking from their usual attack cycle lately," said Mio, remembering the first time was when they meet the Storm Wizards.

"They've apparently been active in Karlsland, but I don't know the details…" Minna said, flying close to Mio.

"Karlsland?!" Barkhorn wondered.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked.

"No, it's nothing…"

"All, right change of formation! Perrine will be Barkhorn's second, and Miyafuji will come with me."

"As for my squad," Adolfo began "Lars, you're with me! Yashio. Kenny, and Perren, Trio formation! I see that close and long range teamwork!"

"Enemy sighted!" Mio shouted.

"Barkhorn team! Charge!" Mio ordered.

"Roger!" Barkhorn shouted as her team flew towards enemy faster.

"Major! Cover them!"

"Roger! Follow me, Miyafuji!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Move in," Adolfo shouted. "Trio"

"Roger!" the three said in sync as the got closer.

Once close enough, Barkhorn using both her MG42s, began to fire hitting the Neuroi front to back, once done, she flew away, leave Perrine behind. Moving, Mio and Yoshika fired together aim their fire in one area, then take off. Taking this opportunity, Yashio, Kenny, Perren made their move. Perren charged in shooting load of lead, causing the Neuroi roar. Having enough, the Neuroi returned fire towards Perren and Yashio. Yashio quickly raised his shield, protecting both Perren and himself. The Neuroi, not giving an ounce of giving up, charged more laser and focused them to the boys, causing Yashio to be pushed back.

"Rei!" Yashio shouted as his animals ears moved slightly. In that very second his shield grew, surprising the girls, but mostly Mio.

'_Is this really my grandson's true magical potential?'_ Mio asked herself as her eyes widen.

Seeing this, Barkhorn moved in and began to shot the Neuroi. The look on her face showed hatred great hatred. Minna saw this and commented, "Something _is_ wrong!"

"Huh?" Lynne questioned.

"What is it?" Adolfo asked, "Is it the Neuroi?"

"I mean Barkhorn," Minna studied her closely, "She always keeps her second in her field of vision! But she's going off all by herself today!"

Perrine, finally getting close helped Barkhorn, and fired with her. Adolfo saw this too and didn't like it. He turn to Lars, "Lars, give them cover. I know things will go bad if one doesn't watch their second."

"Understood," Lars said as he got closer to Barkhorn and Perrine.

As Adolfo saw Barkhorn and Perrine move away, he turned to Kenny, "Aim there!" he shouted.

"Roger!"

Kenny toke aim then fired with Lynne. The shots caused great damage to the Neuroi, as the Neuroi cried in pain, causing it to shot its laser with everything it had. Its laser were strong causing everyone, but Yashio to be moved back.

"You're staying too close, Barkhorn!" Mio shouted as Yoshika fired back.

The Neuroi fire its laser at Barkhorn, but she dodged them, causing the lasers to hit Perrine's shield. Not being prepared for the hit, she was moved back, and continued as she hit Barkhorn back-to-back. Losing her balance, the Neuroi fired at Barkhorn. She luckily in time was able to bring up her shield, but the laser was able to hit her weapons ammo causing a small explosion, injuring Barkhorn and able to take her out.

**(Adolfo)[Intercoms]** "Lars!"

**(Lars)[Intercoms]** "I'm on it!"

"Captain!" Perrine shouted as she flew towards her.

"Barkhorn!" Yoshika shouted as she too flew towards her.

"Damn you!" Mio shouted as she charged towards the Neuroi.

As Barkhorn kept falling, Lars caught up, and held her close. She slowly opened her eyes a bit to see who was it was, and was surprised to see it wasn't one of her squad mates, but another's squad mate. She closed her eyes and then thought, '_Why?'_

As she opened her a bit again, she noticed how good looking he was up close, this cause her to slightly blush. Lars seeing her eyes open a bit, he quickly tried to comfort her, "You're going to be ok, just hold on."

As they reach the ground, he gentle placed her on the ground. Yoshika and Perrine soon came down, and Yoshika quickly ran to Barkhorn's side. As she removed her jacket, Perrine commented, "It's my fault! What do we do?!"

"She's bleeding badly!" Yoshika said as her only option was to heal her there, "We can't move her. It'll only make it worse."

"You really know your stuff, Sergeant Miyafuji," Lars said acknowledging, "Then what do you plan on doing?"

"I'll have to tend to her here,"

"Please! Help her!" Perrine said nervously.

"Stay calm. Easy does it… concentrate…," Yoshika told herself. As she began to heal Barkhorn, Yoshika magic potential showed, surprising Lars, '_Such power, that's incredible.'_

"You have that kind of power?!" Perrine said, as she too was amazed. She quickly turned to the Neuroi, as she heard its laser coming at them, quickly she raised her shield.

As Yoshika continued to heal Barkhorn, she slowly opened her eyes again in pain.

"I'm going to heal you now!" Yoshika said as she looked into her eyes.

"It's dangerous for you two to stay with me!" Barkhorn shouted back, "Get away from here. Just forget about me. Use your powers on the enemy…!"

As she continued to say these words for some reason Lars felt angrier by second. He didn't know why, but it did.

"No! I _will_ save you! We're on the same team!" Yoshika shouted back, trying to reason with her.

"Beat the enemy… I don't care if my life sacrificed doing that!"

That's when it hit him… it was almost the same, back in the 141st missions together.

* * *

_Lars was in bad shape, his own blood all over him and his magic was low. He was shot down by a human-shape Dark Neuroi that he destroyed, but in all he didn't care if he was going to die because he knew he already did his part in the mission. He was partnered up with his commander and were to take down two Neurois, so the civilianizes could escape will out being put in any danger. As he lied on the ground, he heard his name being called out by someone. He opened his eyes to see who it was, and it was none other than his commander. He was in the same condition as he was, and by the looks of it, it looked like his commander took out the last Neuroi._

_When Adolfo was close enough to Lars, he grabbed his arm, wrapped it around his neck, and held him up with his other arm. Slowly he moved towards any help he could find, but didn't have enough strength to move any further. As they fell, Lars told his commander to leave him and save himself. He was in no condition to be saved, he wouldn't have make it, but his commander could._

"_My magic is low," Lars said weakly, "Even if my wounds are treaded, I would die of too much magic lose."_

_He closed his eyes feeling weaker by the second, just as he was about to lost hope, he feel a bit more energetic. He opened his eyes to see his commander giving him some of his magic. His eyes widen, couldn't believe his commander would do that. Was his commander real in such a hurry to die?_

"_Commander Adolfo," Lars shouted, "Why did you do that? I don't care if my life is sacrificed!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Adolfo order, causing Lars to be taken back, "I would never leave you or anyone behind!"_

"_But," Lars asked, "Why? There's no point in saving me."_

"_Because," Adolfo started to say weakly, "You're my comrade, my squad mate, my family…" with that said Adolfo fell unconscious._

* * *

"You can protect many more people than I can if you live through this!" Yoshika said again trying to reason with Barkhorn.

"I can't. I can't protect everyone…," Barkhorn said, "I can't protect one person… just go. Forget about me."

"Is this really it?" Lars asked her with anger in his voice, "You're going to up, die, and leave that one person behind."

"How did you…?"

"I knew everything," Lars said looking into her eyes, "Her happiness is you, and if you die then so will her happiness. Can you really go and die like that, knowing that she will be sad her whole life, and you can no longer be there to cheer her up?"

"I… can't…,"

"Maybe we _can't_ protect everyone!" Yoshika said not giving up just yet, "But I can't just abandon someone who's hurt. I want to protect as many people as I can. Even if it's just one more person!"

Barkhorn seeing the hope Yoshika had, she finally accepted that maybe there still something she can do. As Yoshika was almost done with treating Barkhorn, more lasers came, and they started to be too much for Perrine to handle.

"Hurry I can't hold on much longer!" she shouted worriedly.

As soon as Yoshika was done, she fell unconscious on Barkhorn. The Neuroi charged full power, hitting Perrine's shield, making her close her eyes. As she was hit by the impact it seemed like she held out. She opened her eyes to see that Perren came to her aid.

"Don't interfere!" Perren shouted at the Neuroi. He then turned to Perrine, "You ok?"

Perrine simple nodded.

Barkhorn opened her eyes, thinking about her sister, quickly got up. Taking Yoshika's gun, she looked back at her than at Yashio, who was getting closer to Yoshika, "Don't worry about her," Yashio said as he held Yoshika, "We'll stay here and make sure that they'll be ok,"

Barkhorn nodded then turned to Lars, as he nodded as well. Looking up she saw the Neuroi's core, and flew at it with great speed, Lars followed next to her. As he look at her, he saw the look in sees changed, '_This time she's fight to protect.'_

Passing Minna and Mio, Barkhorn fired with all her might then finally breaking the core. Everyone watched her from afar as she stood there as the bright shards continued falling to the ground. Adolfo turned to Lars, and nodded with a smiled, Lars doing the same commented, "…to protect."

Suddenly Minna flew towards Barkhorn, once close enough, Barkhorn could hear some near her and turned to see Minna, "Minna" she happily, but was soon slapped, stunning everyone, but mostly Barkhorn, as she didn't move.

"What were you thinking?! What would we have done if we lost you, too?!" Minna asked with worriedness in her voice, "We may have lost our homelands and everything else, but we're a team! No, we're family! Everyone in this unit is!"

Trude finally get up was embraced by Minna, "I'm sure your sister, Chris will get better, too! So don't be in a hurry to die! For her _and_ your new comrades! We Witches are the only ones who can protect everyone!" with that said tears formed in Minna's eyes.

"Sorry. I forgot that we're a family…" Trude said understanding, "Can I… Can I have some time off? I think I'll go visit her."

Minna simply nodded as Adolfo, Lars and Mio go closer, "Well said Commander Minna." Adolfo smiled, "I couldn't say that any better then you did."

"Looks like she's finally feeling up to it." Mio said. Trude simply tilted her head with a smile.

* * *

Back at the base, late evening came and Lars was felling exhausted. As he sat on his bed he heard a knock on his door, wanting to get some rest, he simply told who was knock to come in. As the person enter his room, he heard the person run at him. Before he could see who it was, a pair of arms wrapped around him, then heard a female's voice, "Squadron Leader Hermann! Wing Commander Adolfo told me how you saved Trude." Turing to the girl's voice, it was none other an Erica Hartmann, this caused him to blush, and stuttered.

"I-I didn't do anything at all," Lars said as he tried to get some distance between them. It seem to be useless, "Sergeant Miyafuji was the one who did all the healing."

"Yea, but if it's wasn't for you catching her. She wouldn't have survived the fall,"

"I guess in a way I did…,"

"Either way I just wanted to say 'Thank you'" with that said she let go of him, then went off to find Yoshika, leave Lars alone in deep a though.

* * *

**OK! That all forks! Until next time! XD I will try to get the next chapter in. R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4–DeterminationFast, Big, Soft

Longest Chapter so far. Ok, I'm really sorry for updating so late. Like more than 4 weeks late. (T-T)

And now would like to giving Special Thanks to Fuji92, for PM me if I was continuing my story, and all my readers and followers. Truly I am nothing without my you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Strike Witches series, it is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios, I don't own anything owned by any Armed Forces, any car company, any aircraft, Apple/Microsoft, Call of Duty. Pretty much, if it isn't one of my OC's, I don't own it.

**Warning:** mentions of underage drinking, language(as in cursing), sex, violence, scenes of death, scenes of cruelty, scenes of torture, common military slang, nudity, time travel, plot loops and holes, OC's. Be warned. In every chapter it might contain different themes. I will give out warnings before the chapter starts so you'll know what's to come. So if you are disturbed by the themes then I recommend the readers not to continue.

**Themes:** language, sexual themes

* * *

Chapter 4 – Determination / Fast, Big, Soft

**Year:** 1944

**Location:** Folkestone, Britannia; 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base

It was a quiet, peaceful morning at the base of the Strike Witches. The only sounds heard outside were the seagulls, and the waves crashing against the island's rocks. Just as the day seemed to stay like this forever, the base's alarm went off, letting everyone in the base that it was time to get up. Although the sound of the alarm wasn't the only thing that woke mostly everyone, a loud thud was heard far as where Mio was outside training. The sound came from Yoshika's room.

Two figures quickly ran to her room, as they got closer they could see that her door was slightly opened. As they wait for any sign of noise, they looked at each other. Not hearing a sound made in her room, one of the two figures counted down with his fingers. When the count was at zero, one of them pushed the door open, and the other quickly ran in, holding his sword in front of him as he shouted, "Don't move Neuroi!"

Yashio, not finding a Neuroi in his site, but a waiting Lynne and a changing Yoshika. He looked to his left not seeing Kenny, who was supposed to breach with him, instead heard his laughter outside in the hall, _'You're going to pay for this one, Kenny-san,'_ he thought then looked back to Yoshika and Lynne, but got a pillow thrown at his face instead.

Once all dressed, Yoshika and Lynne were walking down the hall as Yashio and Kenny followed close behind.

"Gomen'nasai, Miyafuji-san," Yashio said as they continued to walk, "Watashi ga futekisetsuna nanika o yarou to shite imasendeshita, watashi wa anata ga bujidatta ka dō ka o kakunin shiyou to shite ita."

"Ano," Yoshika said blushing nervously, "Wakarimashita. Sewa shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu."

"You know," Kenny said as he looked at Yashio, "I have no idea what you two are say, but it sure does sound cool."

"I was telling her that I wasn't trying to do anything perverted. I'm surprised you don't know seeing as with all the manga you read and anime you watch." Yashio said. He got closer to Kenny so that only he could hear him, "You know I going to get you for this, Kenny-san."

"Hey, Hey, I read the translated manga but I watch both the sub and dub anime versions. So I do know a little," Kenny said, he soon laughed a bit, "Oh and really? How?"

"You're always serious, Yoshika." Lynne said as she turned to see Yoshika.

"Huh?! Th-that's not true!"

"But you dreamed about the two of us doing formation flying, right?"

"Huh?! Oh, it wasn't…" Yoshika stopped before she could  
say more than needed, "Yes, that's right! Yes, yes! We did training together! That's right!"

Kenny, not knowing that there was a dream involved, could get a hint by the way Yoshika was having a hard time getting her words together, knew that they did a lot more than just your normal training. This made him go into a day dream. As for Yashio he was bored out of his mind and decided to look out the windows they passed by.

"See? You really must be serious to have dreams like that," Lynne said as she turned to look ahead of her, "We fought a Neuroi just the other day, so it's okay to forget about fighting for a while."

Just as things seem to calm down a bit, the four heard a familiar voice calling out Yoshika's surname, making her panic and turned to her left, as she reached out her hands. The guys saw this, shocking them and making Kenny get all happy. Yoshika not knowing what she did commented, "I-it's not what you think!" finally looking up at who it was, her eyes widen as it was Mio.

"Have fun?" she asked as she noticed that Yoshika hadn't let go of her breasts. Finally realizing what she was taking about Yoshika quickly jumped back.

"M-Major Sakamoto!" Lynne said surprised, not knowing she was there.

"G-G-Gomen'nasai," Yoshika said stuttering.

"O bāchan," Yashio said, "I didn't even hear you coming."

"I wanted to check on what happened, but…" Mio said as she looked at Yoshika and grabbing her sword, "You're going soft on me!"

Yoshika getting scared by the second, gave an innocent look, as she prepared herself for the worst. The next thing that heard was a loud thud.

In the, what looked like the Strike Witches' living room, everyone gathered around, sitting if not, standing. Lynne was rubbing Yoshika's head before she turned to Mio asking, "Huh?! We're going to the beach?!"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning." Mio answer, "We're going to the eastern shore of this island."

Getting all excited that it was time to have some fun, Yoshika jumped out of her seat, shouting, "Hurray! The beach! Swimming in the ocean!" after a few second of awkward silence, Yoshika realized that she was the only one getting excited. Looking at everyone she asked, "Huh? You guys don't like the breach?"

When no one answered, Lynne quickly tried to clear out everything to Yoshika. Calling out her name and pulling on her uniform, Yoshika turned to Lynne wandering what she wanted. Lynne explained that they were going to the beach to do some training.

"Training?" Yoshika wondered.

"That is correct," Mio said as she scared the two witches, "We must be able to react to anything that may happen in battle," walking to the middle of the group she continued, "That includes the loss of flight while above the ocean. Which is why training for falling into the sea in necessary."

As for the Storm Wizards, Adolfo didn't really have any important training for his squad. He thought for a few seconds then said to his squad, "As for my squad, seeing as we haven't had some relaxing time since our past missions, we'll be taking it easy tomorrow," before continuing he thought for a second again, knowing that there was one problem. He decided to let his squad know, "The only problem is that we don't have proper clothing for the beach, and we can't go into town to buy clothing if we don't have any money."

Seeing his commander thinking too hard, Kenny decided to step in and solve their little problem, "Not to worry Commander, I came prepared for our little situation," Kenny reached for his bag that he brought with him. As he unzipped his bag some of the guys began to give weird looks. Reaching inside, he pulled out his shorts and tropical buttoned shirt, and surprisingly all his squad mates as well.

"Kenny, I don't even know what to think now," Lars said, "The fact you brought useless items rather than needed supplies, or the fact that you went into our stuff."

"Hey," Kenny started, "You should be thanking me. Now we don't need to go into town."

"Kenny's right," Adolfo said he sighed, "We should be. Well then it's settled, tomorrow, we'll have a little fun before the next Neuroi appears."

Yoshika, hearing the guys getting excited about tomorrow's beach day, made her sigh. Mio, hearing this, turned to her then asked, "What's that, Miyafuji?! You hate training?!" hearing Mio asking her this, Yoshika got scared as shivers were sent thought her whole body.

Not wanting Mio to get the wrong idea, she quickly explained, "No, it's not like that…" as she held out her hand, nervously moving back and forward. Seeing this made Minna giggle, as well as make Yashio chuckle.

"This is where we'll gather," Minna instructed, "1000 hours. Got that?" all the girls understood, "Got it, Miyafuji," she too understood, "All right, then. Please pass that information along to Shirley and Lucchini. Shirley has been in the hanger since this morning," Minna thought for a second, trying to remember where Lucchini slept today, "Lucchini should be asleep somewhere on the base, so see if you can find her," understand her duty, Minna gave her some good news, "Oh, and Miyafuji. We won't necessarily be training for the entire day," hearing this made her wonder, "In other words, you'll have plenty of time to enjoy the beach between exercises!"

"Speaking of the hanger," Adolfo said as he turned to Yashio and Kenny, "Could you two check on Carlos? Last time I knew he was in the hanger since this morning."

The guys nodded as they walked towards the hanger.

"Commander Minna…" Yoshika said before she turned to Lynne, "Okay, I'll go tell them! Let's go, Lynne-chan."

"Okay."

As Minna saw the girls leave, she took herself a seat where Yoshika and Lynne sat. She looked at Adolfo and his squad, this caused Adolfo to tilt his head and give Minna a confused look. It looked like she was closely examined their clothing or something.

"What seems to be troubling you, Commander Minna?" Lars asked.

"I can't help but ask," Minna started, "The daily clothing that you wear, are they really the future's air force uniforms or are they the WTF's uniforms?"

"Well, some of ours uniforms are and some are not," Adolfo said as he tried to not to confuse Minna, "The members in the WTF can pretty much wear anything they'd want. I guess in a way the WTF is like a militia, but one thing is clear thought, all members of a WTF must have two plain black bandanas, one having the flag that the member originated from and the other, their WTF insignia. Although they don't necessary have to wear it around their arms."

"I see,"

Adolfo's attire resembled that of Fuso's high school uniform, the gakuran, along with a student cap. He had a plain black, long-sleeved top that had a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom, with the 141st Wing Task Force insignia on the back. Under that he had a plain white, long-sleeved shirt, it too, buttoned from top-to-bottom. He had plain black, loose pants and a black belt. He wore plain white sneakers. He would sometime wear his cap that had their insignia. He also had two necklaces, the lower one was a heart, which could be seen that it was a pendent, and the upper one was a cross.

Lars wore his plain Karlsland's uniform. He was the type that would wear his country's military uniform. He had a gray tunic with a black belt; he wore black pants and black boots. He too had, what looked like a student cap which he mostly be wearing.

Carlos attire consisted of plain tan t-shirt, and a pair of black Southpole pants. He had a pair of white sneakers. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. He use to wear his USAF uniform before but as soon as he joined the Storm Wizards, he changed to his liking.

Both, Kazuo and Yasuo wore traditional Fuso mediation clothing. Kazuo's top and pants were lavender blue, while his bottom was white. Yasuo's top and pants were black, while his bottom was white. Both of them had the Yin Yang symbol on their backs, as well as a necklace that had the symbol.

Perren attire consisted a plain red, Hawaiian-like, buttoned from top-to-bottom shirt. Under that he wore a white t-shirt. He had a pair blue Southpole jeans and plain white sneakers. He also wore bandages around both of his hands to his wrists. As much as he liked his Gallia uniform he used to have, he preferred to wear something of his liking.

Kenny attire consists of beige t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He also occasionally wears his red cap backwards. This look is almost of a skater boy look.

Yashio wore clothing that was anachronistic as well, reminiscent of baggy hip-hop fashion. His attire consisted of a plain white shirt, and a plain black long-sleeve gi that functions as a jacket. On the back of his jacket it has two white dragons with a yin yang symbol. He had a hakama that was cut off at below knee-length shorts, resembling loose-fitting Bermuda shorts, and wears a pair of white plain sneakers. He also carries around a pair of Fuso geta. Under these geta, are fitted with magnetic strips. Using his magic he can make the magnets strong enough to pull pretty much any metals.

Alejandro's attire consisted of a slightly big, plain black Hawaiian-like, buttoned from top-to-bottom shirt. Under that he wore a plain white tank-top, and a pair of black Southpole pants. He also had white sneakers.

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful morning at the base of the Strike Witches. The only sounds heard outside were the seagulls, and the waves crashing against the island's rocks. Inside the hanger, Carlos decided to check on 'Sara', so he got up pretty early. As he walked to their Striker, noticed someone standing next to them from afar, he could also hear a females voice. When he was close enough, he realized that it was 'Sara' and the person standing next to Alejandro's striker was none other than Alejandro, himself.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this," Alejandro said this a confused look, "It's been quite a few days since Kenny did his whole matching, and ever since that I started to feel funny."

"It seems that you're falling in love with this, Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini, you speak of," 'Sara' commented, "What seems to be bothering you? Does she not love you back?"

"Well, that's one of the problems. I don't know if she does," Alexandro said as he rubbed his eye then yawned, Carlos saw this, "The other problem is that, do I really love her or is this just a crush? I've seen what love is from my big bro and sis, but I don't know if this is the same, because I never felt this away to girl before to know."

When he finished, he rubbed both of his eyes and yawned again. Just as he was about to continue his conversation, Carlos called out his name, making him jump up and turned to the direction that his name was called out.

"C-Carlos what are you doing here?" Alejandro asked nervously. He wasn't planning on anyone waking up so early, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I should be the one asking you that?" Carlos crossed his arms as Alexandro toke the words out of his mouth. "How long have you been in up?"

Getting nervous by the second Alejandro answered that he was only in the hanger for a few minutes. Not believing him and that he could easily see that he was lying, Carlos turned to 'Sara', and his small animal ears and a tail appeared, and his hand glowed with his magic. As he touched his striker with his hand 'Sara' acquired his magic and welcomed him. He welcomed her back and asked how long they have both been talking.

"1 hour, 32 minutes, and 45 seconds," 'Sara' answered.

"H-Hey, 'Sara' I thought you'd get my back if someone would find out that I was up,"

"Forgive me, Alejandro,"

"You're lucky I won't report this to your brother," Carlos said with his arms crossed, "Just what could be so important, that would make you get up really early,"

"We were discussing about his feeling with this, Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini, person,"

"'S-Sara'"

Carlos sighed as he tried to think for a moment, this probably had to do with Kenny's matching. Seeing as he really couldn't do much and that he really cared about his squad mate in battle, he decided to let this go. As he looked at Alejandro, who was still talking to 'Sara' about having his back next time, he tried to get his attention, "Alexandro, I'll let this go. Go get some sleep now," Not wanting him to change his mind about why he didn't just tell on him, Alejandro quickly left, climbing the hanger, and lied down on anything he could find and fell asleep. As Carlos was about to get to work he noticed someone besides Alejandro sleeping on the hanger. It was none other than Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini, Carlos couldn't help but chuckle, thinking that they sure do have a lot in common.

"Hey there Sara," Carlos said, "Can you do a Full System Scan?"

"Affirmative," 'Sara' said. Soon the other strikers turned on, "running Full System Scan."

As he waited 'Sara' asked, "Do you want me to play a song?"

"No, it's ok," Carlos checked his surroundings, "I don't want to wake up the kids. I'll just use my phone."

As he reached for his smartphone, he heard someone coming. Looking up he saw Shirley. When she was close enough, she greeted his and asked, "Why are you up so early? Don't tell me this is your routine," she smiled looked at their strikers then at Carlos, "Are you the squad's mechanic?"

"I guess you can say that. I specialize in any type of mechanics," he said with a smile, "I normally check on everyone's' strikers every morning. You can never be too sure."

"You got a point," she said as she looked at the Storm Wizards' striker, "Speaking of your strikers, I know Major Sakamoto said that we can't do anything with your strikers without Wing Commander Adolfo's permission, due to some classified information, but can I see what your guys' strikers are all about?"

Shirley, getting closer and closer, made Carlos a bit nervous. He can't, it's like what she said, 'without Wing Commander's permission'. He sighed, "If you know you can't then why do you keep asking?"

"Come on," Shirley said, "I'm just really curious. They look like they could fly really fast."

"You know I can't let that happen," Carlos said his hands on his head, "I can't let you fly them, Commander's orders."

Shirley sighed, seeing as this really didn't seem to get anywhere. She thought for a moment, she at least wanted to know something out of their strikers. While thinking, she realized that she didn't even the name of their striker units, "Hey, Carlos,"

"Yeah?" he responded as he was searching his playlist for a song on his smartphone.

"Can I at least know the name of the each model?" she asked wanting to know at least one thing. He thought for second, really there was nothing wrong or classified about a name. A name was really nothing more but something to label an object. Sighing then smiled, he nodded and told her to follow him.

The first Striker he showed her was painted in normal woodland camouflage. It also had the Mexica Air Force insignia, "This Striker is known as F-5E," Carlos said as Shirley examined it, "The owner is Pilot Officer Alejandro Cruz," moving to the next Striker, it was painted all white and the Fuso Air Self-Defense Force insignia, "This Striker is known as Mitsubishi F-15J, Flying Officer Yasuo Yukimaru is the owner," walking to the next, the Striker was painted all gray and also had the Fuso Air Self-Defense Force insignia, "This one is known as Mitsubishi ATD-X, Pilot Officer Yashio Sakamoto is the owner of it," going to the next, the Striker was painted light gray and had the United States Air Force insignia, "This Striker is known as F-15SE, and is owned by Flight Sergeant Kenny Bishopp," stepping to the next Striker it was painted sky blue and had the Gallia Air Force insignia, "This Striker is known as Dassault Rafale, belonging to Flying Officer Perren Duvernay," the next one was painted all black and had the Fuso Air Self-Defense Force insignia, "This Striker is known as Mitsubishi F-15J Kai, it belongs to Flying Officer Kazuo Yukimoto," the next Striker was painted in a gray camouflage and also had the United States Air Force insignia, "This Striker is known as F-35 Lightning II, owned by yours truly, Flight Lieutenant Carlos Bosby," the next Striker was painted in a dark gray and also had the Karlsland Air Force insignia, "This Striker is known as Eurofighter Typhoon, it is owned by our Squadron Leader Lars Herrmann," the last Striker was painted all black and had the Mexica Air Force insignia as well as the Storm Wizards' insignia, "This Striker is known as F-5F, and owned by Wing Commander Adolfo Cruz,"

Shirley closely examined all of them, suddenly something came to mind, turning to Carlos she asked, "Hey Carlos, I'm not sure if I'm just hearing things, but there's times when I hear a female's voice coming from your Strikers. Maybe I'm just hearing things?" Carlos lightly laughed at this, making her give him a confused look. Not wanting her to get the wrong reason why he was laughing, he tried to explain but 'Sara' spoke, interrupting him.

"Full System Scan: Completed," 'Sara' said, "No Threats Detected."

"So your Strikers do talk," Shirley said getting close to Carlos' Striker.

"Yeah," he said, thinking of the best way to explain without trying to confuse her, "I like to introduce you to 'Sara'."

Turning to Carlos' Striker, Shirley, awkwardly waved and said hello. Shirley waited for a respond, but heard nothing in the end. Turing to Carlos she asked if 'Sara' trying to ignore her, making Carlos laugh lightly, then responding that she can sense her presence.

"Here," he said as he held his hand out to her, "hold my hand," without hesitation she reached for his hand and he gently held, making both lightly blush, "Now with our other hands, we'll touch my striker while using our magic," Carlos first reached out to his striker as his hand began to glow blue magic. As he did 'Sara' greeted him and asked if he needed anything, "Now it's your turn," Shirley touched the striker and 'Sara' hesitated a bit.

"New magic acquired. Rank. Username."

"'Sara', this is Flying Officer Charlotte E. Yeager,

" Carlos answered, "Although she would prefer to be called Shirley."

"Registration Completed. Welcome Flying Officer Shirley."

Carlos took his hand off his Striker and Shirley did the same. Smiling, Carlos looked at Shirley, "Now anytime 'Sara' sense your magic, she'll greet you, but that does mean that you can get in our strikers," Carlos thought for a second, trying to explain, "You see, 'Sara' one of two reason why you can't ride on our striker. When anyone jumps in one of them, 'Sara' will scan the users magic and if the magic isn't the one that belongs to the striker. 'Sara' will send a shockwave through the intruders' body, knocking them unconscious."

"Why was the name 'Sara' give to your strikers?"

"The name 'Sara' was chosen by the professor/creator's descend daughter. 'Sara' isn't just in our strikers, but in all of the 150 Wing Task Force's strikers,"

"Were you a mechanic your whole live? I bet that's how you became a specialist,"

Carlos lightly laughed, "To tell you the truth I wasn't," this confused Shirley, "I don't have a problem about telling you about my past, but I just hope you don't end up disliking or hating me, because I'm not the same person I use to be. I'll try to make a long story, short," this really had Shirley curious now, "Before I was ever part of any army, I lived in the ghetto and did all kinds of illegal things, from selling drugs to killing my enemies. I was part of a gang at the age of 12, and during my time in the gang, we had a war going on between our rival gang. Somewhere between half of my 13 years of age, I got my magic. I never felt such power, the power to be in control in any situation," he smirked at this, scaring Shirley a little, "With my power, we easily won war after war."

"One day, I was all by myself and I was approached by a Wizard, and it was the first time I ever seen a Striker. He asked if I knew a Carlos Bosby, and I told his that I was that person he was looking for. He offered me an invite to join the Air Force as a Wizard, having my very own Striker. I, without any hesitation, agreed to join. I was taken to a base, and learned everything there is to know about being a Wizard for months. In the end, all I really did was to join the Air Force so I could get my hands on a Striker."

"One night I left without a trace, and headed back to my gang with my Striker. My gang was proud of me of what I did. We didn't want to stop with just one striker, the next day I send a false SOS from an abandoned factory. The Wizard that recruited me took the bait,"

* * *

_"I see one Wizard coming this way!" said a gang member with a pair of binoculars._

_"It's the same Wizard that recruited me. Everyone hide, I got this," Carlos said as he waited at the top floor._

* * *

"But before he would get the factory, a huge explosion came from the building. A parentally we had a 'leak' in our gang, giving out info to our rival gang. They knew that we would be there and set gas tanks everywhere. As I tried to find my way out I found my closest friend, lying on the wall,"

* * *

_"Hang on, I'll get you out of here," said Carlos as he tried to pick him up._

_"Forget about me," he said as he coughed. Reaching to his pocket, he took out a letter, and gave it to Carlos, "This letter's from your parents. Take it and leave,"_

_As he took the letter the building began to crumble a bit, letting them know that the building wasn't going to stand for long. Carlos put the letter in his pocket, and picked up his friend and began to walk to the nearest exist. As they got to the rooftop, the floor began to crack. Seeing his Carlos' friend shoved him with full force, making him pass the cracks before the floor finally gave. Carlos, getting up, quickly look back, and his friend hanging on for his dear life._

_"Why did you fuckin' do that?!"_

_"You need to fuckin' live! Get out of here!" just as he said that the bar, which he held on to, gave away._

_"Damn it!" Carlos shouted. The next second, the floor under him gave away and he fell._

* * *

"But you're still alive. What happened?" asked Shirley

* * *

_As he thought that this was also the end of his life, he was caught. Looking up he saw the Wizard._

* * *

"So who was this Wizard that saved you?"

* * *

_"Why?" Carlos asked, "Why did you save me? After I betrayed you, why didn't you just let me die?!"_

_"Because the moment you join. You weren't just a soldier, you're were my comrade, my squad mate, my family!" Adolfo with a smile._

_This shocked Carlos, "My family…" he thought._

* * *

"It was Commander Adolfo who saved your life?" Shirley  
asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said quietly, "After everything I did, he still trusted me the end,"

"What was in the letter?"

"It actually had two letters. One belonged to my parents and the other, my friend. Both of them said the same thing, they never wanted me to join the gang life. To live a better live, where I can fight to save people," he said, "When I was brought back to the base, I was arrested for a few weeks, I was let out because of my commander. I was given a chance to join the Storm Wizards,"

"Even after what you did, huh?" she asked with a smile, "Did you get your Striker back?"

"Not necessarily," he said with a smile, "My first Striker that I was given was destroyed in the building,"

"But then who's…" she asked as she looked at his Striker.

* * *

_"If you want your Striker, you have to prove yourself," Adolfo said, "Build your own if you wish to fly again."_

_"Are you serious?" Carlos asked, "I can't so that,"_

_"Yes you can," Adolfo said, "There's just one thing you need to be able to build one,"_

_"And what would that be,"_

_"Determination,"_

_From that very day Carlos, studied day and night, learning anything he could about a Striker. There would be days where he wanted to give up, but his thoughts about his family, friend and Commander would run through his head and he would continue. A year and a half passed, the time came, after countless, restless days of studying he began building his very own Striker._

* * *

"So, your Striker was built by your very own hands." Shirley said as she looked at his Striker.

Carlos simply nodded.

"Thanks for being honest with me," she quietly said. As she walked away, to work on her Striker, she turned to him, "Oh, and I don't dislike or you hate you, for what you were, because it's like what you said 'You're not the same person you use to be.'"

* * *

As Yashio, Kenny, Yoshika and Lynne walked towards the hanger, Lynne had trouble on what she should do about a swimsuit, and decided to ask Yoshika, "What should I do for a swimsuit tomorrow?"

"You don't have one?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm worried because mine is from last year. I don't know if I'll fit into it…"

"Huh? You've grown that much taller?!"

"Oh, uhh, I don't mean my height…"

Hearing this, Kenny started to daydream. Yashio saw this and shook his head no. Just as Kenny's daydream was coming to a happy ending a loud bang was heard, making everyone jump. Yashio, taking his sword out, readied himself for any danger. Yoshika, holding Lynne close, looked towards the loud sound, and asked "W-what was that?!"

"It came from inside the hanger…" Lynnette said

"Let's go, Kenny!" Yashio shouted, sword in hand. Kenny quickly followed close behind, as well as Yoshika and Lynne. As the four got close the hanger they soon heard something else. It was the sound of music. What was playing was Saucin by Brian Tyler.

Looking around both, Yashio and Kenny saw Carlos doing some minor work on his Striker as he listen to the song being played. Yoshika and Lynne looked around saw Shirley in her Striker, "Shirley!"

"Yo! What brings you four here?" she waved happily.

"Wud up, guys. You need somethin'?" Carlos said as Yashio and Kenny got close to him.

"Yeah, but we then we heard a loud bang," Yashio said, "So we wanted to check it out,"

"Oh, that was Shirley's Striker," just as Carlos explained started her Striker again.

"That's enough! We understand now!" Yoshika shouted as she and Lynne cover their ears, unable to stand the noise any longer.

"Yep, looking good!" Shirley shouted through the loudness of the Striker's engine. "If I tweek the imbalanced weight allocation between it and the shield a little more…"

"Shirley! Uhh…" Yoshika shouted, clearly she knew that Shirley didn't understand her.

Her thought were right as Shirley shouted back at her, "What are you saying now?"

"It's really loud! Shirley! It's loud!" Yoshika shouted as she waved her arm side to side.

Wanting to hear what Yoshika was saying, Shirley turned her Striker off. Lynne, not being able to handle the noise, fainted and fell on Yoshika, which she caught her. Seeing this she shouted, "Please stop all the noise!"

Just as she yelled that, Alejandro woke up, rolled over and fell. Everyone turned to the loud thud that was heard when Alejandro hit the ground. Slowly getting up, he rubbed his head, "What's with all the noise. I was having such a nice dream too,"

"You ok, Alejandro-san?" Yashio asked as he and Kenny got closer to him.

"Gomen'nasai," Yoshika said blushing from embarrassment.

"Not so loud." Shirley said as she had her ears covered.

"Gomen'nasai," Yoshika turned to Shirley, "What is that, anyways?! What exactly are you doing here in the hanger?!"

"Be quiet, will ya…?"

Everyone looked around wondering who, and where that voice was coming from. Looking up everyone saw a, just waking up Lucchini. She rubbed her eyes, then yawned, "I was having such a nice nap, too! Your yelling woke me up, Yoshika!" jumping off where she was sleeping, she landed on the floor, and slowly got up.

"Gomen'nasai,"

Not believing that Lucchini could sleep with all that noise, decided to ask her, "You mean that noise didn't bother you, Lucchini?"

"Nope! It's always sounds like that!" replied happily.

"Always? You always make so much noise, Shirley…?" Yoshika asked as she turned to see her, only to find out she wasn't there.

"I modified the Striker's engines, that's all."

"Modified the engines? What do you mean?"

"Here! I'll show you!"

As the girls left, the guys decided to hang out in the hanger. Wondering what the guys wanted in the first place, Carlos decided to ask them, "So what did you guys want?"

"Huh?" Kenny thought for a second, "Oh, right. We have to gather at 1000 hours tomorrow for a beach time fun."

"But we do even have proper clothing to be at the beach," Carlos said.

"That won't be a problem," Yashio said. Carlos turned to him, giving him a confused look, "Apparently Kenny was one step ahead of us on that."

The rest of the day went by and the sun was setting. Everyone gathered around Shirley, as she was working on her Striker, and Carlos gladly helped out any way he could, from just passing a tool to give her something to eat. The four Wizards and Witches made small conversations until Yoshika found a book about Shirley's past records. Lucchini explained that Shirley used to be a motorcycle rider before she became a pilot, and Shirley explain about her goals. As their time went by Shirley was done with her work for today and left with Carlos, Yoshika, Yashio, Kenny, and Lynne, leaving Alejandro and Lucchini alone by themselves.

Alejandro stretched, then looked at Lucchini, who was also stretching. Lucchini saw Shirley's goggles, and decided to try them on. She jumped off, landed on the floor and quickly swiped the goggles off Shirley's Striker. This caused the Striker to fall forward and hit the ground, and break a few parts off it. Alejandro not believe what she just done was about to saying something but was interrupted by Lucchini's yelling.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Lucchini asked Alejandro, as she panicked. Quickly she picked up the Striker off the ground.

"We?" Alejandro asked, "What do you mean 'we'? I didn't do anything."

"You're just going to leave me them?"

_'How can I say 'yes' to Lucchini?'_ Alejandro thought, "Ok I'll help, but let's hurry."

"Huh? Did this part go here? Or here? Was it here?"

Several minutes went by and they finally finished.

"Now it's as good as new!" Lucchini commented as was covered in oil.

Alejandro sighed, "I hope so…" he too was covered in oil, "Now let's get out of here and get clean before someone question us."

"You mean we have to…" Lucchini couldn't finish as Alejandro held her hand.

As they were about to leave the hanger they noticed Yasuo and Sanya happily get in their Strikers. Yasuo was the first to get in and waited for Sanya. As she caught up, Yasuo shyly held out his hand and Sanya shyly toke it, and then toke off to the night sky. This surprised both Alejandro and Lucchini, not waiting any longer he ran with her in his hand.

_'Just what are these girls doing to us,'_ Alejandro thought, _'Was big bro right? Did we really fall in love with them?'_

* * *

The day was great to be at the beach. The sun was up, only a few clouds blocked the sun, every now and then. The guys chilled as the girls were doing their training. The guy would be lying if they said the girls did look good in their swim uniforms and the girls felt the same way as the guys. Sometimes some of the guys would give the girls glances, but only when they knew that Minna wasn't looking.

"Come on, Kazuo," Kenny spoke to a closed eyed Kazuo, "With your ability, you could see what Eila is hiding underneath that swimsuit, while Minna's not looking, even with your eyes closed."

"I'm not perverted, Kenny," Kazuo said calmly, "There's no way I would misuse my Magan."

As the day went by all of the girls finished their training, except Yoshika and Lynne. Shirley and Lucchini were seen running with Carlos and Alejandro behind, as the four jumped in the water from a small cliff. Barkhorn and Hartmann were both in the water already swimming, well Hartmann was mostly dog-paddling. Sanya and Eila were both siting on the sand looking out at the ocean. Sanya commented that her skin was burning and Eila commented that she was starving. At that moment a shadow covered both the girls. Looking up they saw Yashio held an umbrella over them.

"Wh-Why do we I have to wear this?!"

The four turned to the direction were the voice came, it was Yoshika asking about their training.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Mio said, "It's in case you fall into the ocean!"

"All the others have done this training." Minna said, "You're the only ones left."

"Now quit complaining and jump in already!" At that moment the girls jumped in.

Minna, Mio, Adolfo, Lars, Yashio, Kenny, and Perren were waiting. Adolfo leaned on the rock next to them; Lars stood next to his commander; Yashio sat down close to the edge of the cliff, Kenny and Perren both stood behind Yashio.

"They're not coming back up…" Mio said.

"No…" Minna answered.

Mio looked at her watch, and commented, "I guess this is going to go as smoothly as flying…"

"Perhaps this is the most they can do?"

"Don't you think you pushing them too far, O bāchan?"

Just as she was about to answer, Yoshika and Lynne both came out of the water.

"How long are you going to keep dog-paddling?" Mio asked as she crouched down, "Come on! Learn from Perrine!"

At the moment Perrine swam by, looking at the girls as they tried to not drown.

"You can't be serious… I can't do that… so suddenly…" as Yoshika said her last words they both sank.

Back with Yasuo, Sanya, Kazuo, and Eila, Sanya commented that she was sleepy which made Yasuo also a bit tried as well.

"All right, everyone! Break time!"

At that moment the boys and girls enjoyed their time at the beach. Hartmann happily dragged Lars by his arms towards the ocean, wanting him to swim with her and Barkhorn, this caused both Barkhorn and Lars to blush, extremely. Lucchini saw this and did the same with Alejandro, which he also blush extremely. Everyone was have fun, even Yoshika and Lynne, who lying on the sand, Shirley joined them.

Just as everything seem to be a relaxing day, the alarm went off, letting everyone on the base know that a Neuroi has appeared. Quickly the boys and girls ran to their Strikers. Shirley, Yoshika, and Lynne being the closet due to the fact that the three saw the enemy before anyone else. Just as everyone else got to the hanger, the guys tried to get into their Striker but was soon stopped by Carlos. Telling his squad mates that he made 'Sara' run a Full System Scan, just before he headed to the beach. Now all they could do is hope Shirley, Yoshika, and Lynne can stop the Neuroi before it heads to its destination.

**(Minna)[Radio]** "Shirley, do you read me?!"

**(Shirley)[Intercom] **"Commander!"

**(Minna)[Radio]** "There's one enemy aircraft, an ultra-fast model. It's already made it inland."

**(Shirley)[Intercom]** "What's its course?!"

Looking at Mio, Minna gave out its course, and Mio, using a ruler and writing utensil, made a line. Its course was London.

**(Mio)[Radio]** "It's London! Get ahead of it immediately! Shirley! Show it your speed!"

**(Shirley)[Intercom]** "Roger!"

"We're counting on you, Shirley!" Minna said as she looked out into the ocean.

At that moment Lucchini ran in front of everyone with Alejandro a bit behind her, "Shirley left! I wonder if she adjusted it first…"

"What do you mean?" Mio asked.

"Uhh, well, last night, I saw Shirley's Striker and…" Lucchini said as she had her index finger in her mouth. Just before she could finish, she heard Minna, "U-Uhh, it's nothing at all." Lucchini turned to Minna.

"Continue what you were saying, Ensign Francesca Lucchini." Minna said as she got really close, giving Lucchini a frightening look. This made Lucchini turn back and get really nervous.

At that moment Minna was about to hit Lucchini on her head, but before she could, Alejandro spoke. "Wait! It wasn't Lucchini… it was me. I drop Shirley's Striker! I put it back together so no one would notice!" Everyone looked at Alejandro surprised. "So don't hit Lucchini for something that wasn't her fault."

Minna looked at Adolfo, who looked back at her. Walking to his little brother, Alejandro closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. As soon as he close, before Adolfo could do anything, it was Lucchini's turn to save him, "No, stop! He didn't do anything. He lied. I did everything he said, I only asked if he could help me fix Shirley's Striker." This was out of control, just what is going on between this two kids.

Adolfo sighed, "Well, hitting them won't change anything. At that this point we need to inform Shirley to head back to base." He looked at Minna, she simply nodded.

**(Mio)[Radio]** "Lieutenant… at once… I repeat! Lieutenant Shirley, return to base at once! I repeat…!"

"It doesn't seem like she can hear us," Adolfo said with his arms crossed.

"Miyafuji! Lynne! Catch up to her, quickly!" Mio said worriedly.

**(Mio)[Radio]** "…At once, Lieutenant…! Return to base at once, Lieutenant!"

**(Mio)[Radio]** "Do you read me, Lieutenant?! Respond!"

**(Shirley)[Intercom]** "I did it, Major! I broke the sound barrier!"

**(Mio)[Radio]** "Stop! You're going to run into the enemy!"

At that moment all connections were lost with Shirley.

**(Lynne)[Intercom]** "The enemy had been shot down!"

**(Mio)[Radio]** "What about Shirley?!"

**(Yoshika)[Intercom]** "…Let me see…Oh! She's okay! She's all right! Shirley is all right!"

At that moment everyone seemed to relax a bit until they heard Yoshika's voice.

**(Yoshika)[Intercom]** "Why is she…?!"

**(Mio)[Radio]** "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

**(Lynne)[Intercom]** "W-We've secured Shirley! But…"

**(Mio)[Radio]** "But what!"

**(Yoshika)[Intercom]** "They're so big…"

Just as Yoshika said that Minna knew right away what was going on, as well as the guys. Some of them laughed and others, like Kenny started to day, which didn't last long due to Carlos and Yashio hitting him on the head.

**(Lynne)[Intercom]** "What are you doing, Yoshika?!"

**(Mio)[Radio]** "Hey! Explain the situation accurately!"

**(Lynne)[Intercom]** "I _can't_ explain it!"

* * *

The day went by and Shirley was in the hanger. Carlos wanting to check on 'Sara', noticed Shirley already in the hanger, and it really surprised him. As he got closer Shirley noticed him as well, putting her tools down she walked towards and he waited with a smile.

"Lucchini and Alejandro explained what happened," this made his frown, "I was able to reach Mach one, only because of them," she looked down and Carlos looked around, trying to think of something to say. Looking up at Carlos with a smile, "But I still want to go even faster, I'm determined to!" with that said Carlos decided to tell her something about his commander.

"Great," he started, "Now I want to tell you something about my commander. His Striker is a lot older then mine, you can say there's a huge gap between the years. His Striker's speed doesn't compare to mine…" to this day he still determined to pass his commander, "yet… not only did he brake the sound barrier but was able to out match my speed. His reason was his two loved ones. That was his determination, to protect them. So don't think just because you have a faster Striker you can beat anyone, if your determined more than anyone, know that you will succeed."

* * *

**Well that's that I hope you guys loved it. Oh and did write some info of me, I noticed that quite more than a few have gone to my bio. Now my next chapter is going to be fun and might take some time, because it has to do with two of my fav. witches, Sanya and Eila. No, I am not a SanyaxEila lover. I'm not saying I hate it, cause I don't.**

* * *

**[Kazuo]** "Although you may not be my side physically, I know you'll always be by my side spiritually. I lost some one precious to me by the Neuroi, and I won't tell that happen again."

**[Eila]** "Can you hear Sanya's beautiful voice? She plays a big role next chapter. She'll be like this, she'll be like that! Once and for all, a chapter about Sanya, by Sanya, and for Sanya."

**[Yasuo and Sanya]** "On the next Storm Wizards..."

**[Yasuo]** "Nii-san"

**[Sanya]** "We're the Same."


	5. Chapter 5 - Nii-san We're The Same

**To SpaceAlchemy7** (Are u alive bro?) Yes, I am. (Writers block?) Yes. (Busy schedule?) Yes. (Out on vacation?) No. XD

I have no idea what to say. At this point words can't express how really sorry I am, but I'll explain myself. During this time I was badly hooked on the **Game of the Year**, The Last of Us, before that I was stress out, before that I've been listening to Anime Hip-Hop (See my profile for what I mean), before that I started to go to family outings at my grandpa and grandma's place, and my family _is_ **big**, not just dad, mom, brother, sister, I mean 5 uncles and 6 aunts, and their kids. They noticed that I haven't been going and my cousins came to get me. We have an outing every Saturday. XD

Now, I would love to give out a special thanks to all my followers and readers, truly I am nothing without all of you. And I happy that you guys really like my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Strike Witches series, it is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios, I don't own anything owned by any Armed Forces, any car company, any aircraft, Apple/Microsoft, Call of Duty. Pretty much, if it isn't one of my OC's, I don't own it.

**Warning:** mentions of underage drinking, language(as in cursing), sex, violence, scenes of death, scenes of cruelty, scenes of torture, common military slang, nudity, time travel, plot loops and holes, OC's. Be warned. In every chapter it might contain different themes. I will give out warnings before the chapter starts so you'll know what's to come. So if you are disturbed by the themes then I recommend the readers not to continue.

**Themes:** violence, language, underage drinking

* * *

Chapter 5 – Nii-san / We're the Same

**Date:** August 16, 1944

**Location:** Folkestone, Britannia; above the night clouds

It was beautiful above the night clouds and the skies were dead silent. The only thing that could be heard was Sanya's sing. As she patrolled the night sky and continued to sing, she heard what sounded like a flute coming from behind her, under the clouds. Smiling, she slowed down, so the sound could catch up. In a few seconds, rising from the clouds, Yasuo appeared playing Sanya's song with his flute. As he took a break from playing his flute, they looked at one another and smiled happily. Continuing their night patrol, Yasuo played his flute and Sanya singed, but suddenly stop when they picked up something ahead of them.

Getting a good sense of what was ahead of them, Yasuo smiled, "Its Commander Adolfo. He's back."

Inside a plane, Minna, Mio and Yoshika sat on the one side and Adolfo, Lars and Yashio sat on the other side. Reading a book, Minna turned to Mio, smiling worriedly, "Grumpiness is written all over your face, Major Sakamoto."

"They called us all the way out here to tell us they're cutting out budget." Mio said showing no sign of cheerfulness, "Of course I look grumpy."

"They're feeling frustrated too," Minna said, trying to reason with Mio, "given that we're the only ones producing results in the wars."

"The only thing the see is their own position."

"That's just how warmongers are. Had the Neurois never appeared, they might be warring with each other right now."

"It'd be like a world war, I bet."

Adolfo thought for a second, "I wonder if that would have happened, if we had successfully stop the Neuroi invasion?"

The inside the plane went silent, everyone were in deep thought. Wanting to change the subject, Mio turned to Yoshika, who was looking outside the window, "Sorry, Miyafuji. I was hoping to show you around a town in Britannia since we're here, but…"

"No, I was just, uhh, thinking that the military sure has all kinds of people."

At that moment everyone heard what sounded like someone singing. Wondering if she was the only one hearing this, she asked, "Umm, do you hear something?"

Listening carefully Yashio heard it as well, "Yeah, I hear something."

"Oh, that's Sanya singing." Mio answer there confusion. Just then the girls heard what sounded like flute. "Now what might that be?"

This time the boys listened. Hearing it, Adolfo smiled, "Ah, that's Yasuo playing his flute." He thought for a second, "I assume that we are near the base?"

"That's correct, commander," Minna said.

"It would seem that both are here to get us."

As Yasuo and Sanya got close to the plane, Yasuo waved to his comrades, using his intercom, allowing his comrades to hear him from the outside, Yasuo greeted them on their return. Once finished he flew on the side of the plane, where Sanya was at.

"We did great today, Sanya-chan," Yasuo smiled. Sanya nodded as she too smiled.

Not knowing that he still could be heard in the plane, Adolfo was surprised, but not as much as the wizard and witches of Fuso, _'Sanya… -chan?'_ Yashio thought, confused. After a few seconds, he smirked and tried to start a conversion with Yasuo thought their intercoms.

**(Yashio)[Intercom]** "Sanya-chan? Watashi wa anata ga on'nanoko to hijō ni chikai shutoku suru saisho nodarou to iu kangae no koto ga nai ndarou."

**(Yasuo)[Intercom]** "Īe, watashitachiha tada no tomodachida."

Yashio smirked at this, sometimes he loved to play around with Yasuo.

**(Yashio)[Intercom]** "Uchikidearu hitsuyō wa arimasen. Watashitachiha, kanojo ga anata no gārufurendo no koto ga wakarimasu."

**(Yasuo)[Intercom]** "Teishi shite kudasai, sore wa sono yōde wa arimasen."

At this point, Yashio was lightly laughing. Everyone saw this and Adolfo decided to say something, "You know, Yashio," this made Yashio jump, thinking that he was going to be in trouble, "If Kazuo were to find out that you were picking on Yasuo, he would make your life would be a living hell." At this point, Yashio was panicking a bit, "Although, we both know that Yasuo wouldn't tell Kazuo about it. He doesn't like it when Kazuo gets violent,"

"Well if he doesn't then I will," Mio said.

Yashio's eyes widen by the surprise of his grandmother's words, "O-O bāchan, you can't be serious,"

Turning to Yashio, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He could see in her eye that she was truly serious. This made him get nervous.

**(Yashio)[Intercom]** "G-Gomen'nasai, Yasuo."

Looking outside through the window, Yoshika smiled, as she could see Yasuo and Sanya happily talking, and laughing with one another, "Thank you! Arigatō!"

Just as they saw, and heard Miyafuji, Sanya flew under the clouds. Yasuo looked at Miyafuji, then quickly flowed Sanya close behind. As they left Sanya continued her singing, and Yasuo playing his flute.

Confused, Yoshika turned to Minna and Adolfo, "They both seem really shy, huh?"

"Yasuo can be really shy around people he doesn't know well, but he's a good boy," Adolfo said as he smiled.

"Sanya's a very nice girl. A good singer too, wouldn't you say?" Minna said as she giggled. Soon after Minna felt some not right in the air, almost like danger was approaching them. Adolfo saw her tense up and closely studied their surroundings.

Outside, both Yasuo and Sanya picked up on something heading their direction. Focusing on what was following them Yasuo quickly checked his intercom.

**(Yasuo)[Intercom]** "Commander Adolfo… someone is following us…"

**(Lars)[Intercom]** "Neuroi?"

**(Yasuo)[Intercom]** "Hai. It's approaching from the direction of Sirius. It's in the clouds, most likely it's trying to execute a sneak attack."

"That would explain why." The boys overheard Mio's conversation with Sanya.

"It would seem that both have detected threat that we can't see." Lars said as he look at Mio, who simply nodded in response.

"Wh-What should we do?" Yoshika said, everyone could clearly see that she was starting to panic.

"There's nothing we _can_ do." Mio said calmly.

"You can't be serious!"

"I know it's vexing, but there's nothing we can do without our Strikers," Minna said looking at Yoshika, "You don't think they planned on that?!"

"The Neurois would never do anything that roundabout."

**(Sanya)[Intercom]** "Target continues to approach at high speed. Three minutes to contact."

Hearing Sanya, and seeing the situation that their currently in, Adolfo had little options, "Yasuo, protect and assist Sanya anyway you can. Buy us time until backup can arrive."

**(Yasuo)[Intercom]** "Rikai!"

Seeing Sanya increasing her distance from her and the plane, Yasuo followed close behind.

"Watch closely," Mio said as she turned to Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," Yoshika quickly observed, "Sanya knows where the Neuroi is?"

"Yes. She can even see things that are beyond the horizon,"

"Wow,"

"That's why we always leave her in charge of night patrol duty," Minna added as a matter of fact.

"It's like you and your healing magic," Mio said, "You heard her singing, right? That's one type of magic she has."

"She was guiding this transport with her singing."

Adolfo couldn't help but listen to the girls' conversation about Sanya, "Interesting, Yasuo can also see far beyond the horizon, and because of his ability to detect an enemy better than anyone I know, are the reasons why we always leave him in charge of night patrol."

"They're the same in more ways one can say, huh?," Yashio said as he smiled, looking through the windows.

"It's thanks to them that we're able to sleep at night, knowing that we won't be under attack." Lars said as she sat on his seat with his arms crossed.

Outside Sanya floated across the skies. Closing her eyes, she tried to locate the enemy with her magic antennas. Yasuo, doing the same, was sensing for the energy of the Neuroi's core. They stood like that for a few seconds before they found the Neuroi. Quickly they turned and began to shoot down their enemy. As they continued shooting, something felt wrong. The Neuroi wasn't returning fire, not even a little beam. Sanya and Yasuo noticed this and let the other know. Even from inside the plane Adolfo noticed it, and of course he didn't like it. Back in his time if a Neuroi spotted anyone they would show no mercy.

"Impressive. She's doing well against an enemy we can't see…" Mio said.

"But I don't see a Neuroi at all…" Yoshika said.

"What Sanya says is definitely correct," Mio said, "That's enough, Sanya. Come on back."

"Yasuo, that enough as well," Lars said, "You did great, you protected Sanya and assisted her."

**(Sanya)[Intercom]** "But it's still…"

**(Yasuo)[Intercom]** "Hai… but it's…"

"Thanks," Minna said happily, "You protected us well."

Under the clouds was different, then being over them at this time. It was raining hard making it almost imposable to see. Not too far Barkhorn, as well as the rest of the Witches, made their way towards the plane, and the Wizards followed close behind, if not, a bit ahead.

"This is really heavy rain," Hartmann said, "I can't see a thing."

"There!" Barkhorn trying to shout over the loudness of the heavy rain.

As everyone looked, they could see light coming from the moon. Everyone could tell that, that must be where the fight took place. Eila, hoping that nothing terrible happened to Sanya, was about to rush to her side, but stopped dead in her tracks not knowing that someone else was going to do the same thing she was going to do. Passing everyone, Kazuo shouted Yasuo's name.

Seeing this, Kenny shouted, "Kazuo, hold on!"

"No, it's all right," Barkhorn said, as they saw the plane, with Yasuo and Sanya on each side, "The fighting seems to be over."

Back at the Strike Witches' base, the heavy rain continued and didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon. In the living room, all the Witches and Wizards where a counted for, in their pajamas. Although some of them decided to catch some z's, both Alejandro and Lucchini happily sleeping.

"Then," Barkhorn started, "does that mean no one saw the Neuroi but Sanya and Yasuo this time?"

"That's because it was hidden in the clouds and wouldn't come out." Mio said.

"But they both said it didn't fight back. Does that ever happen?" Hartmann said, slowly she lied her chin on the arm rest of the sofa, "Are we sure it was really a Neuroi?"

Both, Yasuo and Sanya sighed. It was true, back in Yasuo's time a Neuroi wouldn't even hesitate to kill their enemies, but then again he's not in his time. Could it be that the Neuroi in the past were friendly? The Wizards were never really there to actually know if that was true or not, this made Adolfo wonder. The only thing that they were told to know is that, never trust a Neuroi.

"A shy Neuroi!" Lynne quickly jumped to conclusion. The room quickly went silent and all eyes were on her. Looking around she regretted saying that, "But I guess there's no such thing, is there? I'm sorry."

"No, Lynne," Kenny quickly tried to comfort her. Trying to sound comforting and not so trusting himself, "Who knows there just might be some shy ones out there?"

Perren, hearing this, nodded his head no, "You know as well as we do that there is no such thing, Kenny."

Kenny sighed in defeat, it was true.

"If so, then the three share a lot in common," Perrine commented as she held a cup of tea, "Maybe they hit it off instead?"

Hearing this, Eila, like a child, stuck her tongue out towards Perrine, but her comment, got all the Wizards shocked, and some of the girls noticed. Some of the boys turned to Kazuo, and the girls who noticed did as well.

Just as Kazuo was about to take a step towards Perrine, Yasuo could see it in his eyes, and quickly grab his attention not to do anything that could get him in trouble. Looking down at Yasuo, Kazuo sighed in defeat, looking back at Perrine, he 'hmph'. Sighing in relief, the boys gave their attention to the conversion. The girls where really curious about what just happened, but for now decided to focus on the Neuroi, for now.

"Given that we still don't clearly know what the Neurois are," Minna said, as she played with her tea, "there's no telling what kinds might show up down the line."

"It's highly likely any Neurois we fail to take down will continue to appear," Mio said.

"Yes. So we'll have shifts that take nighttime combat into consideration," Minna said, looking at Sanya, she call out to her.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Miyafuji"

"Y-yes, ma'am?!"

"For the time begin, I'm assigning you two the full-time nighttime team."

"Huh? Me, too?!" Yoshika asked, confused.

Mio was the confusing in her face, and made it clear why she should be part of the nighttime combat, "You have experience from this latest battle, after all."

"But I only watched from the…" not being able to complete her sentence, due to Eila, pushing her head down, and quickly volunteer for night duty.

"Okay. Then the team will consist of you three," Minna said happily.

"I'm sorry. I let the Neuroi get away…" Sanya said sadly.

"No!" Yasuo quickly said, a little too loud. This got everyone's attention. Looking at everyone then at Sanya, he didn't mean to get everyone's attention, just to tell her it wasn't here fault.

Silently, everyone waited for Yasuo to continue. Seeing this started to make Yasuo nervous, Adolfo decided to speak, "I think what Yasuo was trying to say is that," turning to Minna, "Commander Minna, permission assigned my nighttime team, as well."

Minna hesitated for a bit. She really didn't need any more, but the more help, the better right? Not able to make a decision, she turned to Mio. Looking at her hesitatingly, Mio nodded. Minna turned back to Commander Adolfo, "Very well Commander Adolfo, you have permission."

Smiling, Adolfo turned to Kazuo, Yasuo, and Yashio, "Well, Fuso Nighttime Squad, you're up."

"Alright, haven't worked with you two guys, at night in longtime." Yashio laughed happily. That said Kazuo, Yasuo, and Yashio left the room.

The room went silent again. Adolfo looked towards Minna, he could see that something was bothering her. "You look troubled, Commander Minna. Do you wish to speak about it?"

"I'm curious about your night squad,"

"You'd like to know little about them and their pasts? Very well, I'm sure that they won't mind me telling you about them," Adolfo thought for a second, "I can't tell you much about Yasuo's past, not because I won't, but because I can't."

This made all the girls really curious as to why he couldn't, was it because it was classified information? "Is this information classified?" Minna asked, wanting to know if she was right.

"No, it not because of that. It more of the lines of that I don't know much about his past," Adolfo smiled, as this made them more confused, "I'm his commander and I don't even know anything about his past," he lightly laughed at himself for that statement, "I all I can say is when he was 8, Fuso's Air Self-Defense Force found him in the ruin parts of Fuso, not before a little chase, thought," trying to think back to when he was first introduced to Yasuo by the FASDF, he closed his eyes, "If remember correctly, the chase lasted for more 30 minutes, this made the FASDF really curious as to how Yasuo was able to predict their every move," opening his eyes, he smiled, "This is where I tell you girls as to how Yasuo was able to help Sanya," hearing her name being called, Sanya looked at Adolfo, "Yasuo has the ability to sense energy,"

"Sense energy?" Minna asked confused.

"I say 'energy' because it can mean anything. I could mean it as in he can sense a Witch's and Wizard's magic, a human's aura, and a Neuroi's core and energy beams," Adolfo said, as thoughts of Yasuo's moments in the Storm Wizards ran threw his mind, "That ability of his, is the reason why he's takes on night duty. When he was finally cough and brought to the FASDF, they waste no time on who the young boy was, surprisingly there was no record on him. Yasuo Yukimaru literally had no past. The only thing they knew was his name, and age. Of course thought we know he at one point had a father and mother, I mean everyone does, right? Yasuo forgot his. Yasuo joined the FASDF at the age of ten, but before I get too far I now would be a good time to tell you girls about Kazuo." clearing his thoughts, he began, "Now, I do know about Kazuo's past. Kazuo, at the age of 12 was in the FASDF, a wonderful son, but most importantly, he was a good example of what a big brother should be,"

"Was?" Mio asked.

"Kazuo was at the FASDF base, and just finished read a letter from his family saying that they were going on a one month family trip away from home. As he was doing his normal routine, a Neuroi attack was taken place where his family lived. He was a bit afraid that his family might have been in the attack, although the letter he read was about a week old so they might have been on the trip already," Adolfo lowered his head, and the girls knew that that wasn't a good sign, "Two days later he got a letter from his little brother saying that their car failed and their parents decided to take the trip next week," the room was filled with depression, "He knew clearly knew that his had family died,"

"So what did he do?" Eila asked.

Adolfo turned to face her, "At that point, he was filled with hatred, and wanted revenge. As he made his way to the hanger, something unexpected happened," the girls quickly were all ears, "That same day that Kazuo wanted revenge, he meet Yasuo,"

* * *

_As Kazuo turned to a corner, he was shoved a bit back. Looking down, he saw a young boy, who had fallen back._

_"What are you doing?" Kazuo asked, as the young slowly got up, "You need to pay more attention."_

_The look in Kazuo's eyes could show that he didn't have time to be slowed down for anything. As Kazuo studied the young boy, he noticed he almost resembled his little brother, and to make things even more like his little brother, the young boy had a Yin Yang necklace that resembled his little brother's. Kazuo also noticed that he'd have never seen the young boy._

_"G-Gomen'nasai," the young boy said as he bowed, "It's my first day in the base, and I got lost," standing straight up, the young boy felt something different from the boy that he'd bump into, "I'm Yukimaru Yasuo. C-could you have help me are the base,"_

_This young boy, Yasuo, even sound and had the same name as his little brother. Kazuo couldn't believe this. Was fate playing some kind of cruel joke or something? "I don't have time to show you around, I'm busy,"_

_This shocked Yasuo, he didn't expect to hear that. Lowering his head, then bowed, "Gomen'nasai, I didn't mean to waste your time," that said Yasuo walked pass Kazuo, as he was looking down._

_Kazuo looked back at Yasuo for a few seconds before take a step. Before he could take another he had a flashbacks of his little brother, 'Ah… Why did I just… remember my about Yasuo,' Kazuo though as he looked back, and saw no one, 'Could it be that my brother's spirit lies within this kid?'_

* * *

"Wow, Kazuo was a real jerk to Yasuo, huh?" Eila said. How could anyone believe that this is the same Kazuo?

"He was," Adolfo simply said, with a smile, "But in the end Kazuo opened himself to Yasuo, and got to know each other more,"

* * *

_Kazuo and Yasuo were eating together alone, as they talked and laughed. As things started to quiet down a bit, Yasuo decided to speak, "Arigatō,"_

_Hearing Yasuo thank him, Kazuo looked at him confused, "Why are you thank me for?"_

_"For being by my side," Yasuo said, as he smiled with his eyes closed, "That day we first saw each other, I knew that you were different from the rest of the people in the FASDF, so thank you,"_

_"You don't need to thank me, to tell you the truth I'm really happy I did bump into you. I was filled with anger, and I felt lost, but then you showed up out of nowhere, and well… you know the rest. So, yeah I glad I meet you,"_

_Yasuo, filled with joy, hugged Kazuo, almost making him fall down, "Arigatō, Nii-san."_

_This made Kazuo get taken back, "Nii-san?"_

_"Hai," Yasuo smiled happily, "I really never had an older brother, and well… is it ok if I call you nii-san?"_

_Kazuo smiled, "I don't have a problem with it, and I be more than happy to be your older brother,"_

_"Arigatō! Nii-san!"_

_"Now then, if I'm going to be your older brother, then I'm going to have to start acting like one. From this day on, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're happy and safe," that said, both of them smiled with their eyes closed, and Kazuo placed his hand on Yasuo's head._

* * *

_"I always see this one dream,"_

_"Is it a scary dream?"_

_"Because of the Neuroi, my family died, my father, my mother, and my little brother… that terrible dream always, always comes to mind,"_

_"It's impossible to forget it,"_

_"I can't forget it because it was my fault, I wasn't there for them,"_

_"I can't forget, either. I not sure what my family was like or looked like, but I do know that the Neuroi were the cause of their deaths. But dead people are no longer in this world. No matter how much you cry, they won't be found anywhere. My family are nowhere, and your family are nowhere. The people that you and I loved are no longer around. We're the same… we both became alone… but then I met you, Nii-san. There'll be two of us if we're together."_

_"We, the two of us, huh?"_

_"That's why it's not lonely anymore."_

_"Yasuo… I will protect you."_

* * *

The room was filled with silence, and the girls were in deep thought. "Well, that's their pasts," Adolfo said, breaking the silence, "Oh, I did forget to mention about Kazuo ability. Kazuo has a Magan, just like you Major Sakamoto. Although, not only is he able to see in a telescopic sight, he's also able to see a 360 degree field of vision, as well as see through any object, allowing him to work night duty with Yasuo. Kazuo's speed is unmatchable, and I don't mean one point to the other, hand-to-hand combat is what I mean,"

"Commander Adolfo, can you now tell us about your last member of your night duty squad," Minna asked.

"As for Yashio's pasts I cannot say," Adolfo said with a serious tone, "Please try to understand, talking about Yashio isn't just about him, but I would also be involving Major Sakamoto," turning towards Mio, "If you wish to know about his past, please ask him, but please don't pressure him, and also, this **must** be kept **only** between you two,"

Mio could see in Commander Adolfo's eyes that he was serious about this situation, "I understand Commander,"

"Commander Adolfo," hearing his name being called out, he turned towards Yoshika, "That day when Captain Barkhorn was injured, I heard Yashio yelling out someone's name? Can you tell us about that?"

"As a matter of fact, I can Yoshika," Adolfo said with a smile, "That would be one of his abilities,"

This confused the girls. Calling out someone's name is an ability? They never heard anything like at before. Seeing the confusion in the girls' eyes, he tried to explain it better, "I'm sorry, I should have explained it better. Yashio, believe it or not, is able to communicate with his familiar, Rei is her name," the girls looked at him with disbelief, "Sounds crazy, right? I know, when I first was told about this I didn't believe it either, but he has other abilities that make it sound less crazy. He's able to use magic without the use of his familiar, he's able to somewhat store or share his magic with his familiar," Adolfo thought for a second, "This is a fact. In all the combats Yashio was involved, there would be times that his magic would double, triple, and even quadruple. He's also able to tell when danger is near, I believe that Rei sense the danger approaching and warns Yashio. He also able to direct his magic to a certain object. I not sure if he's able to do that, or if it's Rei that is doing it, either way," Adolfo looked at Mio, "Major Sakamoto, your grandson is one of a kind,"

* * *

**Date:** August 16, 1944

**Location:** Folkestone, Britannia

Morning came, as well a new day, and the Witches and Wizards where in the dining room and kitchen. On the counter was a bowls of blueberries, and Perrine couldn't help but ask, "Blueberries, but why so many?"

Turning, Perrine saw Lynne, as well as Kenny, each one carrying two more bowls. As Kenny made his way to the counter, he gently placed his bowl on the counter. Wanting to show his gentlemen side of his, he happily took Lynne's and too placed it on the counter.

"My family sent them," Lynne said happily, "Blueberries are good for your eyes, you know."

"Well, give my thanks to your family for me," Perren said as he stood next to the counter, on the dining room's side.

Meanwhile at the dining room, Hartmann happily was eating her bowl of blueberries. Lars, sitting next to her, took his time eating his bowl of blueberries. Barkhorn, sitting next to Lars, looked at her bowl commenting, "I _have_ heard that nighttime pilots in Britannia eat them often."

Happily done eating their bowls both, Alejandro and Lucchini stuck out their tongues at one another, and laughed. Looking around, they saw Yoshika, Shirley, Yashio and Carlos also done with their bowls. Looking at one another one last time, they smiled then ran up to them.

"Yoshika! Shirley!"

"Yashio! Carlos!"

"Stick out your tongues!" both said together as they stuck out their tongues.

Hearing and seeing what the kids were doing, the four did the same. For a moment they stared at one another, and the next they burst out laughing, "Your tongues are crazy-colored!" Lucchini said through her laughing.

A bit far away Perrine looked at them, "Honestly! How trite can one get?!"

"What about _you_?!" Eila said as he came out of nowhere. Eila, using two finger on each hand, forced her lips open, showing her purplish teeth. As if Eila had planned it, Mio walked in and saw Perrine. Calmly saw walked off, commenting that 'All things in moderation.'

Feeling satisfied, Eila let go and walked off. Perrine, embarrassed out of her mind, followed Eila, "H-H-How could you do that, Eila?"

"It was nothing at all,"

Sanya, sitting by herself, happily enjoyed her blueberries. As for Kazuo and Yasuo, they both sat a bit away from the others. Yasuo happily commented that the blueberries tasted good, and Kazuo simply agreed.

As the day went by everyone did their normal routine. Everyone but Yoshika, Sanya and Eila, as the three were sent to Sanya's room to get some sleep for their night duty. Adolfo's night squad on the other hand, were doing their normal routine before going to sleep. Yashio was outside training, with Kenny and Perren watching. As the day on continued, Kazuo was seen making his way towards Yashio and the rest. Although what seem strange to them was that Yasuo wasn't with him. That confused the three, due to the fact that Kazuo never leave Yasuo's side. When Kazuo was at hearing distances, Kenny asked, "Hey Kazuo, where's Yasuo. Isn't he always with you?"

"I can't find him anywhere," Kazuo responded, "I going to us my Magan, but was stopped by the girls before I could us it. After their done bathing I can use it,"

"What they don't realize yet, is that you can still see them naked by looking through their clothes," Kenny laughed,

"I'm just here to ask if you guys seen Yasuo," Kazuo said in serious tone, "I don't have time to chit chat,"

"No we haven't," Perren said as he lied next to a tree. With that said Kazuo left in search of Yasuo.

The day quickly went by and it was late evening, slowly everyone gathered in the dining room. Yashio yawned as he walked in. As he made his way to a set, he noticed Yasuo already sitting down, without Kazuo. Yashio guessed that Kazuo was probably still in search off him. Seeing as Yasuo didn't look hurt and all, Yashio assumed that Yasuo was in the base all day, and so he decided to not ask and take a seat next to Yoshika, who commented, "It's seems kind of dark,"

"Yeah. They said it's training to get our eyes used to dark environments." Lynne explained why.

"What's this?" Yoshika asked, as she looked at a cut of tea.

"It's marigold herbal tea! It's said that this can improve your eyesight, too!" Perrine happily said.

"Oh," Lynne thought confused, "but isn't that an old folks myth?"

"Yeah, I heard the same thing," Perren added.

"How rude! I'll have you know this was passed down from my grandmother's grandmother's grandmother!"

"S-Sorry…" Lynne said terrified.

As time went by, Alejandro and Lucchini both smiled. Looking around, they walked towards Yoshika, Lynne, Yashio and Kenny.

"Yoshika! Lynne!"

"Yashio! Kenny!"

"Stick your tongues out again!" both said together as they stuck out their tongues.

Hearing and seeing what the kids were doing, the four did the same. For a moment Lucchini stared at the four, and the next she was unhappy, acting childish, "That's no fun!"

"Aw, man…" Alejandro said disappointed.

"That joke bombed." Eila said as she looked in her cup.

Hearing this Perrine turned to Eila, "I wasn't trying to pull a joke on anyone!"

At that moment Kazuo walked in. Seeing Yasuo, he got closer to him, "Yasuo where were you? I couldn't find you around the base."

"Gomen, Nii-san," Yasuo said trying to explain himself, "I just had something to think about. I didn't mean to make you worry,"

"It's ok, but if you ever need to talk about something, know I'll always be here to hear you out,"

"Arigatō, Nii-san,"

As time went by the night slowly approached, and Yashio, Kazuo and Yasuo were at hanging at the hanger. Yashio slowly walked towards the outside of the hanger, and looked at the black clouds. Happily, he looked back at Kazuo and Yasuo, "You see that guys? It's one of those nights again," Yashio toke out a bottle of sake and three cups, "Its nights like these that calls for a little drink," tossing two cups at Kazuo and Yasuo, he poured himself, and a sip, "Ah… that hit the spot,"

"We both good on the sake," Kazuo said as he handed Yashio the cups.

"Alright, then,"

At that moment Yoshika, Eila and Sanya came in. When everyone was counted for the six got into their Striker and Striker Jets. Slowly hovering until they got outside, Yashio inhaled the fresh night air, he really was excited today. Kazuo and Yasuo were close behind him, both closed their eyes as they felt the breeze of the night.

"Well, we'll be patrolling further from the base," Yashio said to the girls, "That way if an enemy does attack, we'll be the first to get them, and if it's too much we'll know that you girls will be here to back us up," that said the boys started their night duty.

* * *

**Date:** August 18, 1944

**Location:** Folkestone, Britannia

Two day have gone by since the six nighttime duties and the night skies seem quiet. It was a bright day, and everyone were at the dining room. On the table was a cup of something that had Perrine would what it was, "What's this?"

"Lamprey liver oil!" Yoshika happily said, as Yashio was holding a container of it. "It's full of vitamins and good for your eyes!"

"Any more of these 'good for the eyes' treats, and I'll be able to see far away and right through walls without requiring the Magan." Kenny joked.

"It smells kinda fishy," Hartmann stated.

"Well, it _is_ fish oil. Flavor doesn't matter as long as it's nutritious," Barkhorn said in a 'matter of a fact' tone.

"You know she's right, Hartmann," Lars said.

"You both are too serious,"

"That's Miyafuji for you! What a truly rustic choice!" Perrine laughed in a mocking way.

"Actually, I'm the one who brought it." Mio suddenly said.

At that moment Perrine stopped, and quickly jumped to the cup, making it jump in the air, "I humbly accept this wonderful food!" Perrine said. Taking all the oil at once Perrine, got more than just an awful taste, as her glasses literally broke.

'_I'd say she got what she dissevered,_' Perren chuckled as he looked at his cup.

"What is this?!" both, Lucchini and Alejandro asked, as the made faces at the oil.

"There's engine oil that taste like this…" Shirley stated, as she held her cup to her mouth.

"Hm. Actually now that you meant it…" Carlos said, trying to remember.

Eila on the other hand, quickly tried to spit out the awful taste, and Sanya didn't seem to move a muscle after take a sip out of her cup. Yasuo wander if Sanya was ok, looking next to him, he saw Kazuo strangely eyeing at his cup.

"They used to force me to drink this when I first joined. I was at a real loss." Mio said.

"I can completely sympathize…" Perrine said, trying her best to get herself together.

"Refill, please!" Minna happily enjoyed her cup.

"I'll have another as well," Adolfo said holding his cup towards Mio with a grin. Adolfo's squad looked at him with disbelief looks.

Nighttime came and the boys scanning their area. They continued for some time, and it seemed that today was going to be just like the past two days. Yashio, head of Kazuo and Yasuo, was communicating with Rei, '_Can you sense any Neuroi?_'

'_No, nothing yet,_' Rei responded

Yasuo seem to be distracted by something, and Kazuo could see it, "Yasuo, what's troubling you?"

Yasuo knew better than anyone that lying to Kazuo was a waste of time, Kazuo was like a lie detector, "Well, there's something that I wanted to…" before he could finish his sentence, Yasuo sensed a Neuroi, and Kazuo could see in his eyes.

"Where is it, Yasuo?"

"On the side, with Yoshika, Eila and… Sanya!" thinking of Sanya being in danger, Yasuo speed off to Sanya's side.

"Yasuo! Wait! Shoot troublemaker,"

**(Kazuo)[Intercom]** "Yashio! A Neuroi has appeared! It heading towards the girls! Yasuo went on ahead of me! Make your towards the girls!"

As Yasuo tried to quickly make his way to Sanya, he started to hear what sounded like music. Strangely the sound sounded familiar, suddenly it hit him. The Neuroi was trying to mimic Sanya's song. More thoughts started to run through Yasuo's mind. Getting closer he could see one of the girls higher in the skies, sensing the magic he could tell in it was Sanya. Suddenly Yasuo could sense the Neuroi charging for an attack, causing him to get worried. Not being able to believe what he had just saw, Yasuo yelled out Sanya's named, as she got hit by the Neuroi's laser. Charging up for another attack, the fire again. Out of nowhere Yasuo was in the line of fire with his shield up.

"Yasuo… I'm the enemy's target… Get away from me… if you stay with me, you'll…" Sanya said as she was being heard by Yasuo.

"No!"

"But…"

"I won't leave you, Sanya-chan…"

Just then, Yasuo quickly turned to the Neuroi, and began shooting it and finish it with a use of his grenade launcher.

"You slowed it down. It's taken damage… It's coming back!"

Yasuo quickly took aim and began shooting it and finish it with a use of his grenade launcher again. This time Neuroi became visible, as the clouds surrounding it vanished. Seeing it coming at them at full speed, Yasuo fired.

"Yasuo! No! Run!"

"I'm not going to leave!"

Just then a shield was shown in front of the two. Looking ahead of them they saw Yoshika and Yashio raising a huge shield, and Kazuo Eila shooting at the Neuroi. As they continued, the Neuroi's was visible and then it quickly shattered, causing an energy wave slightly pushed Yoshika and Yashio.

"I can still hear it," Eila said as she continued to listen.

"How come?! Didn't we beat it?!" Yoshika wondered.

"No, this is my father's piano…" Sanya said. Hearing this, Yasuo gently flew higher, "Father… Mother… I'm here… I'm right here!"

At the base Yasuo and Sanya were in the hanger alone, and Yasuo was nervous. Walking up Sanya, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little black box, "Sanya-chan, I wanted to give this to you yesterday, but… well… I hope you like it…"

Opening the box she was greeted with a necklace that had a black cat hung from it. Over filled with joy, not able to control herself she hugged him, "It's wonderful. Thank you… Yasuo… -kun," hearing her add '-kun' in the end of his name, blushed madly. Quickly getting himself together he hugged her back.

* * *

**Well t-t-that's all folks. Okay, now I was told that if The Last of Us wasn't going to be the Game of the Year, GTA V was going to be the Game of the Year. I just wanted to let all know that I pre-ordered GTA V, and waiting. For those who don't know 9/17/13 is the day that I'll been picking it up, so I'll probably won't be updating soon, and having a big clan with my brother and cousins is NOT going to help me get back to my stories. Now, I will try my best before that day comes to updated as much as chapters I can do. Oh, and before I forget, I did update my pro. And another reason why I don't update soon is that, in all my chapters I try to make a 5,000 words chapter. (-_-')**


End file.
